Yet Another Mission Book 1: The Water Guardian
by AzaKochou-Heartbreaker
Summary: A girl that has finally found her soul mate, but under very severe conditions. In Japan, she meets our favorite characters. But can Touya bring back her fun, attractive, contagious personality back from the graves of her loved ones?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own CCS, though it would be neat to.**

Summary: A girl from the Americas, comes to Japan and may have found her soul mate. When she arrives with Li Clan's heir to the head of the family, Touya and Yuki notice that somethings off about her. She seems kind to everyone, but when Touya tells her something, she trys to avoid something that she has had enough of. Can Touya bring back her fun, attractive, contagious personality back from the grave when she buried the most important people in her live....her family?

* * *

The Beginning

Beep, Beep, Beep . . .

"Sakura, your gonna be late. And for your first day of sixth grade, do you?" a small, yellow push toy with white wings asked the sleeping figure on the bed. The girl, who he was talking to was still fast asleep.

"Hoe? Kero-chan, what are you doing?" the girl called Sakura asked the push toy, Kero-chan.

"Your gonna be late to breakfast and school. You'll not make it on time." Kero-chan told her.

Konnichiwa, my name is Kinomoto Sakura. I have emerald eyes with auburn hair. I'm in the sixth grade. I found this book called The Clow. In the book were a group of cards. On the top was card named Windy. I said the name and all the cards except Windy flew out of my house and all over Tomoeda, Japan. Kero came out of the book and has helped me with the collection of the cards. I have collected all of the cards and I started only two years ago. Kero is short for Kerberos, it takes too long to say. I live with my father and my brother, Touya. My mother died when I was young.

"Hey the kaijuu is up and creating disaster already." a boy with brown hair and eyes said to Sakura. He looked to be in High School. His hair was combed over his head and partly over his eyes. He was at the table while another guy was at the sink, he looked to be the father. He looked a lot like Sakura except for the eyes and glasses. His eyes were a soft, kind brown.

"ONII-CHAN!!!!" Sakura yelled at the young man at the table.

"Be nice to her Touya, it's her first day of sixth grade. Ohayuo Sakura." her father told his children.

Sakura stuck her tongue at the young man named Touya and smiled at her father. Her family didn't know about her job as Mistress of the cards or so did she think. The only people that know about her job is Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa. Apparently, Tomoyo's mother and Sakura's mother were cousins. Sakura's father was a rucky teacher. Her mother got married at sixteen. Tomoyo has long brown hair, brown eyes, and not to mention that they have been friends and in the same classes since third grade. She loves to record Sakura a lot. Tomoyo is in the choir and Sakura is in the cheerleading club.

A girl with long brown hair was looking out the window of the airplane. Her two other companions were very silent. The next to her was in the sixth grade. He had a little color of brown hair. His eyes were in between auburn and gold. The guy next to the aisle, was an elder man. His hair and eyes were a silver that reminded you of snow.

"What's up? Your too quiet for this flight. Are you mad, Syaoran?" the girl asked her friends.

"Just thinking, Mistress Sarah." the elder man told the girl named Sarah.

"I'm not mad. Just want to get the cards and go home. Who ever this card captor is, they are just a pain." the boy called Syaoran answered Sarah with a bored expression on his small, stubborn face.

"I know; I don't want to baby-sit a stubborn, no fun sixth grader like you." Sarah teased him.

"Hmph" Syaoran said. He couldn't help, but smile and give her a little laugh. They haven't know each other very long enough to understand each other. But Sarah was different because she could tease him and know what he was going through. It confused him even more because she looked to be an adult, but she was in her last year of high school. And she looked to be the only child of her family. Not to mention, she knew about magic and understands it.

"Well, then to answer you questions. I'm not the only child in my family. I have three sisters and a brother. I understand magic because I have a great deal of it. The only reason is that you can't sense it is because of my crystal…." she placed two fingers on a crystal necklace tightly around her neck. "… hides my powers, so that someone else like you can't sense or follow my aura, unless you have a crystal. Here's yours." she gave him a necklace of a clear blue crystal.

"I don't want to wear a necklace." he teased back. He knew that if he needed her, then he would be able to find her.

"It senses emotion. So it will automatically hide it. Don't worry, no one, unless you are very powerful, can sense magic crystals. The only people that can see and sense magic crystals are my siblings and my friends. They got magic when my sisters, brother, and me made contact with them with our magic. Their friends don't have a lot as my twin sister and my friends. That's probably because we have the same friends."

"Hai"

"Thank you for choosing and flying with Jetblue. We hope that you enjoyed your flight from Hong Kong, China to Tomeada, Japan." a female voice announced over the intercome their arrival in Tomeada.

"Let's go, Master Syaoran and Mistress Sarah." Wei, the elder man, called to them with a kind hearted smile that light up his eyes.

"Hai!" they both chorused.

"Konnichwa Tomoyo!" Sakura called out to her friend as they walked to class together.

"Konnichwa Sakura! Guess what! We have a new student who is from Hong Kong. He has a sister and a butler with him. Apparently, he is here for a heirloom from his ancestor." Tomoyo called back at Sakura.

"I wonder what he is like? Maybe he is nice or something." a sweet male voice said from behind Tomoyo. Sakura saw him approach them, but decided to keep it a sercet.

"Ara, oi Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo said with a small hint of blush.

"Konnichwa Eriol. So what have you heard about him?" Sakura said as she tried to refrain from laughing as she saw both Tomoyo and Eriol blushing. But before he could respond, the bell rang.

"Ohayuo class. Like you have heard, we have new student." the sensei said as the class once again turned into a loud conversation. Then a knock came out of the hallway and surprisingly the class quieted down again. Then two people came in; one was short with messed, uncombed aurburn hair. His companion was much more beautiful. Her long brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail. She had gorgous blue eyes. She said something to him and the sensei. She, then, turned and left the room. Sakura was at the window and saw her in a light blue jacket and a mini skirt with shorts underneath, which represents the high school that Touya goes to.

"Welcome to Tomeada, Li Syaoran." the sensei told him. "Class, this is Li Syaoran. He comes from Hong Kong. The young lady that came in was his guardian, not his sister like you all have heard. Li, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Konnichwa. My name is Li Syaoran. Like sensei Kyoko said I'm from Hong Kong. My guardian is from the States. She speaks Japanese and Chinese very fluently. My mother that I should see the neighboring country. So she hired an martial artist and protector to watch out for me. I have a personal butler that came with me. We arrived this morning. I have four annoying sisters, and my father died was killed a year ago from a car accident. Oh and my protector is a singer." Syaoran told his fellow classmates. Then he felt a magical pole to Sakura. He had sensed the cards and Kero in her bag.

"Arigatou Li. Please take a seat behind Kinomoto and next to Hiiragizawa."

"Konnichwa. I'm Sarah Lynn Porter. I'm from the States, but have studied Japanese and Chinese. I'm the guardian of the 6th grader. I love to read, write, and also sing. I hope I can be good friends with all of you." Sarah said to her classmates.

Then Touya raised his hand and asked, "How old are you?"

"Well, I'm 18."

"Arigatou Miss Porter." McKenzie sensei told Sarah. "Now, will you take a seat next to Mr. Kinomoto? He is the one that asked you the question about your age."

Sarah walked to the back of the class. As she approached him, they both sensed magic.

"So you the witch my dreamed warned me of." Touya said silently.

"And you must be the master's brother." Sarah returned with a kind smile.

"How do you know that! My sister doesn't even know that I know about her job."

"Well, then, your one stubborn girl." a new voice came into the conversation. Sarah turned around and saw a young man with snow grey hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked the new comer.

"My name is Yuki. But you might sense some thing else. Well, I'm the guardian of the new master of me and the cards. My name is really Yue. But you can call me Yuki." Yuki replied with a heart-melting smile.

Later at lunch, Sarah was in the tree next to the elementary school where Syaoran went to. When she got up there, she then sent a text message to her best friend, Bronwyn. Bronwyn, like Sarah, had long brown hair. Sarah was tall and very fexible. Sarah and Bronwyn were like twin sisters, except for the eyes. Her eyes were a misty brown, while Sarah's were a misty blue. When Sarah was in the 8th grade back in the States, her parents and sister were killed in a ten carpile up with them in the second to the middle. They were going to her favorite place in the States, Alaska. Sarah would have been with them if it wasn't for school. Her brother was away in Germany visiting her cousins. She was staying with Bronwyn when a neighbor came and told her that her parents and sister were killed. She didn't shed a single tear at this frightening news. She lost a lot of her family, and she was only trembling. When Bronwyn's parents offered to adapt her, she didn't refused. She loved Bronwyn's family like her own. Her brother signed the papers, but her aunt disagreed to this. Sarah told her that she would still talk and visit them; she just didn't want to leave her friends. So she agreed to this and let Sarah stay with Bronwyn and her family.

'Hey! What's up? How's everyone? I miss you a lot!! Write back soon. - Sarah' She wrote on the phone with her quick, typing fingers.

As she waited for the text message, she looked down at the elementary. She smiled as she saw Syaoran, but that when she saw a girl that looked very frighten, her smile turned into a frown- straight line; she hated frightened girls because it reminded her of her sisters and cousins.

"I don't know what you mean!" was the girls reply to whatever Syaoran asked her. He was about to hit her or fight her, Sarah didn't know what. As she got ready to jump down and stop him, she saw Touya standing in front of his sister. Syaoran and Touya were about to fight when she jumped down and stood in front of Syaoran. She heard him mutter under his breath for stepping in at her.

"Why are you protecting that gaki?" Touya exclaimed at her, quite surprised.

"I'm protecting him because I'm in charge of him, dumby." Sarah told him with a long side glance at Syaoran.

Touya came up to her to hit her, but she blocked it. As she was going to hit back when a girl, with long brown braided hair, stopped them.

"STOP!!!" the girl cried. Yuki and the frighten girl were right behind her. "Sakura was just startled and Li-san was not asking very nicely."

"Tomoyo?!" the girl, Sakura, said a little embrassed.

"Gomen nasi Mistress Sakura for the rudness of Syaoran to you. For you are the card mistress. I was hoping that he wouldn't be so cruel to you." Sarah told the group, letting them know she knew about the cards and the magic of the Master/ Mistress of the Cards. And of course, every one- except Touya -who just glared at her- gasped or grunted at her. "Syaoran, when we get home, your in huge trouble." she instructed him in Chinese and tried to hold in a laugh when she looked at him, who went completely white.

"Daijoubo desu. Onegai call me Sakura." Sakura said with a small smile. "Demo I don't know your name."

"I'm Sarah Porter, demo you can call me Sarah" she replied quite nicely.

"Hajimemashite Sarah." Tomoyo and Sakura said to Sarah.

Meanwhile, on the flight, Bronwyn and a strange boy, with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, were talking about their surprise to their friend.

"Alex, are you mad that you had to leave the group behind?" Bronwyn asked, with a small hint of a surprise, to the boy next to her.

"Yeah, but we have to watch and take care of Sarah. So, hopefully, they will be here in a month." Alex returned sounding divested with that remark.

"Hey guys!" a new voice came into the conversation.

Alex turned around to see the exact people that he thought that he was going to miss. Taylor Trujillo was a half a inch shorter then Alex's 6'6" height. She had long, dark brown hair. Her eyes were a brown color with an evil glint, just like Sarah when she had a plan in mind. Her, and Sarah's, smile could carry a kind smile- but they only showed it to little kids and when someone was hurt and evil smile that showed that they had a plan in mind for them or someone else. But, then again, that's who Taylor and Sarah were in middle school. In high school, they were so into their studies that they forgot that they treated their friends like that. With Sarah studying Japanese and Chinese and Taylor with Spanish. The group of friends knew that they still remembered things that were important to them, like their friends. Once during middle school, Alex told Bronwyn and Sarah that he liked Taylor and, of course, they kept it a secret. But Taylor found out that there was a secret and she wanted to know what it was. So, after torture, torture, they told her and she kept denying it. But when Valentine's Day rolled around, Sarah and Michael, her best friend/brother, came up with a plan to get Taylor to admit that she, too, had a crush and it ended up being Alex. So when they figured out that it was Michael's and Sarah's plan, of course they killed them but soon they forgave them because they both knew that Sarah was use to it by her real brother, and they got tired of ignoring them. That was four years ago.

When Sarah's parents and sister died, her magic appeared; her life was totally and seriously different in high school. After a phone call from a neighbor and a member of the local police department was notified; she locked herself in her room. It took both Alex and Bronwyn to get her out of her room. She would have gone to live with her brother, but he was with her cousins, James and Becky, and her fiancée in Germany. Her brother, Nate, was her legal guardian, when she was younger- she dreamed of living with him- but her friends were more important now. So Bronwyn's parents and Nate signed the adoption papers, but if anything happened to Bronwyn's parents, Bronwyn, Sarah, and the younger kids would go to Nate's care.

"What are you doing here, guys?! I thought that you weren't coming up til a month later." Alex was in complete shock but managed to ask.

"We decided to come up early." a girl with long auburn hair told him. Her eyes were a deep blue. Kit Johnson was the most calm person in the group. Next to her was Michael Duckworth. A tall man with very curly brown hair. His eyes were the only hard brown in the group. He could be the craziest in the group, but when it came to Sarah, he was more stubborn than a brick.

"We told Bronwyn to tell you that we were coming up earlier then planed." Michael said as he eyed the red-faced Bronwyn. She tried so hard to keep from laughing. When they decided to come up earlier then planned, she wanted so bad to torture Alex.

"Bronwyn, your so dead when we land." Alex said after the group left to go back to their seats.

"I forgot to remind you."

"No, you just wanted to torture me, since Sarah wasn't here."

"Yeah." Bronwyn said as her phone went off. She, and Alex, looked at the screen. She had just gotten a text message from someone. When she opened it up, the message said: _Hey! What's up? How's everyone? I miss you a lot!! Write back soon.- Sarah_.

_'Oh nothings up. Everyone is fine, but we have a surprise for you. We miss you a lot too! What time do you get of school? And what is the address of your house? - Bronwyn.'_ She wrote back to her adopted twin.

Syaoran had just gotten out of school when Sarah had got her bike out of the bike rake.

"Why did you stop me?!" he shouted when they were out of sight of the schools.

"I stopped you because you terrified Sakura. And unfortunate for me, her brother is in all of my classes. If you make an enemy with him, it hurts me worse. HE can stare at you all he wants, but I handle all of the physical fights, got it." She replied calmly without yelling. It came from handling her brothers, she guessed. Then her cell phone vibrated in her tight fitting jacket. She pulled it out and looked at the message from Bronwyn. She quickly replied and sent the message to Bronwyn. "Syaoran, just because you learned martial arts, does not mean you can use it to scare other people. It's a self-defense item for that ONLY reason."

"Fine, whatever." he replied as they reached their new home.

"Miss Porter!" an angelic voice called from the back of her bike. When Sarah turned to see Yuki, and her biggest problem yet, Touya, coming up to them. Behind Touya was his sister, Sakura.

"Konnichwa Yuki, Touya, and Sakura." Sarah replied as Syaoran glared at the Kinomoto siblings.

"Why are you here?" Touya replied to Sarah as he, too, glared at Syaoran.

* * *

Hey, I updated this story. I've decided that IT WON'T HAVE ANY RELIGION IN THIS AT ALL!!!! **THANKS A MILLION TO y0ur-DoWnFaLl, they caught my error!!!!**

Sneek Peak:

Sarah opened the package. When she looked inside, she saw the most beautifulest dress yet in her wardrobe. It was Chinese robe. It was a silky red with gold tigers printed all over it. She went to the bathroom to change out of her uniform to the elegant dress. She came out for Bronwyn to do her hair as she applied fresh make-up. Bronwyn held a barrette that who ever her birth parents. They found a bunch of stuff of books and outfits, make-up, and accessories in the mail. The last piece, was the necklace with real gold pieces held tight in a clear locket given to her my her adoptive uncle before he did when she was little. Sarah never performed without it. Then Bronwyn changed also in the bathroom into her exact copy of Sarah's dress; only it was a deep blue with golden dogs imprinted on it also. Sarah also helped her do her hair and make-up. They were ready when there was a knock on the door interdicting that the rest were ready to go. Sarah opened the door to the sight of Taylor, in the purple with gold monkeys dress style as hers, and Kit, in the green with gold cats dress style as hers, standing there with their long hair up in a Chinese style of buns.

"You look great!" the four chorused at the exact moment. They walked into the living room, laughing.

"What?" Alex asked afraid that they had told her that Alex had missed his sister so much.

"Oh, its nothing, Alex. Just something that we said in the bedroom. I'm just glad that I have my friends with me." Sarah said remembering what the value of friendship had given her through her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise!!

"Your joking, right?!" Sarah said trying no to laugh. "I moved here and you except me to live on the street!" That made her mad.

"Sarah, please calm down. He is cute, but it doesn't mean you have to yell over his stupidity." Kit told her running out of the house where Sarah and Syaoran were standing in front of.

"Kit!!" Sarah cried out. "What are you doing here? How? Why aren't you home for school?"

"We're out of school- Michael, Bronwyn, Alex, Taylor, and me-because Bronwyn and your parents explained the situation and they sent us to be here with you."

"That's awesome!" She exclaimed. "Kit, this is my charge, Syaoran Li. Syaoran, this is Kit Johnson…."

While the introductions were made, Touya was mentally slapping himself for being so about her place and her love life. '_What was I thinking? She already has a boyfriend.' _Touya thought unaware that Sakura, Kit, Sarah, and Yuki heard what he said.

_'Um, dumby, I don't have a boyfriend nor am I interested in one.'_ Sarah returned as she waved to the rest of the group and was about the leave when Sakura spoke up.

"Sarah! We live next door and you can come over. And have dinner with us and maybe you could sing for us. Li-san said that you were a singer." Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Sarah and Touya said at the exact moment. "I have guest apparently and we won't want to be a burden." Sarah continued with a small, barely noticeable glare to Kit, but she noticed and just smiled a small smile.

"Please!" Sakura pleaded.

"We could have it in the backyard. Come on, Sarah, when have you had fun since your family's death three years ago?" Kit pleaded also, following Sakura's idea.

"Your family's death? Meaning you don't have anyone?" Touya blurted with surprisment in his tone.

"Yeah, it's something I don't like to mention, Kit. Well, I don't exactly anyone to take care of me. My best friend's family adopted me." Sarah replied with only a hint of sadness in her voice.

"So will you have dinner with us, that is?" Yuki asked for the first time since Kit arrived.

"She will!" Kit responded before Sarah could respond for herself.

"And will you sing? I'm sure my dad would love to hear an American singer." Touya asked.

"Oh, why not." Sarah said. Inside her, she was jumping up and down. Her heart was telling her that he was something special now. Maybe he could be the fire guardian. Her soul mate was the guardian of the fire. For she was the water guardian and the water in physical properties hated the fire.

"Yeah!" Sakura said jumping up in joy.'Why did I give in, Yuki? I never liked a girl from the first meeting.' Touya asked silently. They were in their home heading up to Touya's room to work on homework. He didn't want Sakura to know about his feelings for Sarah.'It must be something about her.' Yuki suggested to him.'But I liked Mizuki before.'

'Then what are your feelings about Miss Porter, right now? What do you feel when your with and talking to her? What do you feel when your not with and talking to her?'"Well, when I talk to her, I feel warm and happy inside like the way it was when I would talk to my mom. But when she isn't there, I'm empty inside. Right this very minute, now that I know what happened to her, I just want to just hold her and never ever let her go." Touya responded out loud now that they were in the safety of his room. But when he said that he just wanted to hold Sarah, Sakura almost dropped her stuff. She knew that Touya loved or even fallen for Sarah. Unlike sisters that are really close to their brothers like Sakura, she wasn't upset about him leaving her; she was happy that her only brother may have found someone for the rest of his life.

"Good then, you may have found her. But you saw how she protected her charge. She must take her job seriously, or else something terrible will happen to him, her friends, people that she knows like us, Sakura and Tomoyo, and/ or her. So if you love her, then you must protect her and let her know, through your actions, that you care deeply for her." Yuki said spoiling Sakura's good mood. What would happen to Touya if something happened to Sarah? With that very thought, she ran to her room to talk to Kero about this.

"Kero! We need to protect her!" She cried out.

"What! Who do we need to protect?" Kero said as he finished his game.

"Sarah Porter!" She called out as quietly as she could. She was going to admit that she didn't want her brother getting hurt again after Mizuki left.

"Wait, did you say Sarah Porter as in Sarah Fay Porter?!" he said a little surprised.

"Yes, but I didn't know her middle name."

"Oh no!"

"What's 'oh no'?"

"She is the most powerfulest magical being. Meaning people- warlocks, demons, and evil witches- will be out searching, killing, and taking her powers. This will be a little different and not to mention a difficult mission yet. Are you up to it?"

"Yes, I must help my brother in this."

"Touya has fallen for Sarah?"

"Yep."

"Hmm……" Kero did when he was thinking. "Does she know about the cards, me, and Yue?"

"Yea, she called me 'Mistress'."

"I wish to meet her and when I say that, I mean it."

"Well you will get to meet her tonight."

"Sarah! Surprise!" Michael, Alex, Taylor, and Bronwyn called out when Sarah, Kit, and Syaoran came inside. Sarah just looked up and waved before walking into her room, the master bedroom. With everything in place, nice and neat. Thanks to Wei for all ready un-packing everything for her. Then she reached behind her neck and pulled out a small kitten. It had watery blue eyes, silver blue diamond marking on her head, silver blue swirls around its two tail and each leg. This kitten was her bonded cat. It is the last kind of demon cats. She received her for her 17th birthday from her birth family's spirits. She placed her kitten on the bed and watched it curl up nest to her.

"Kit, what happened?" Taylor asked. But Bronwyn already knew what happened. She connected to her and saw, felt, and heard what Sarah was doing that exact moment. She could feel Sarah's heart racing while her mind stayed completely cool.

"Sarah, can I come in?" she asked in their connect and aloud.

"Yea." was the muffled sound with a hint of hurt in her tone.

"How do you feel about him?" She asked as the safety net of magic covered the walls and doors to keep eavesdroppers from listening to the exact words that were said. Sarah was on her bed, mediating. She did this when she was thinking, preparing for a performance or test, and/ or to remain calm.

"What do you mean?" Sarah's inner voice asked.

"The young man that asked you if you were alone. Do you like him?"

"I….I don't…..like him. I don't like him!" She said shocked out of her mediation.

"Your were stammering again."

"Okay. My feelings for him are weird. I have always dreamed of someone who has magic like me; not Michael and Alex. Michael got his from me. But you and Alex got yours from friendship birth, brotherhood and sisterhood birth, and spiritual birth."

"Well, then just concentrate on the task at hand. What song are you going to sing for them?"

"A Scene With You"

"Cool, now will you get ready. Its starts in a few minutes."

"Ok, I will."

"Need help?"

"Yea."

Bronwyn walked out of the room for a second and returned with a package addressed to her by Nate. "He forgot to give it to you at the airport, so he gave it to me to give it to you. He bought all the girls the same thing, just different colors."

Sarah opened the package. When she looked inside, she saw the most beautifulest dress yet in her wardrobe. It was Chinese robe. It was a silky red with gold tigers printed all over it. She went to the bathroom to change out of her uniform to the elegant dress. She came out for Bronwyn to do her hair as she applied fresh make-up. Bronwyn held a barrette that who ever her birth parents had given her. They found a bunch of stuff of books and outfits, make-up, and accessories in the mail. The last piece, was the necklace with real gold pieces held tight in a clear locket given to her by her adoptive uncle before he did when she was little. Sarah never performed without it. Then Bronwyn changed also in the bathroom into her exact copy of Sarah's dress; only it was a deep blue with golden dogs imprinted on it also. Sarah also helped her do her hair and make-up. They were ready when there was a knock on the door interdicting that the rest were ready to go. Sarah opened the door to the sight of Taylor, in the purple with gold monkeys dress style as hers, and Kit, in the green with gold cats dress style as hers, standing there with their long hair up in a Chinese style of buns.

"You look great!" the four chorused at the exact moment. They walked into the living room, laughing.

"What?" Alex asked afraid that they had told her that Alex had missed his sister so much.

"Oh, its nothing, Alex. Just something that we said in the bedroom. I'm just glad that I have my friends with me." Sarah said remembering what the value of friendship had given her through her life.

"Well, you all look great in my opinion." Wei said with Syaoran in a nice shirt and pants. The guys also wore a nice shirt and pants.

"I don't see the point of dressing up. It's just dinner next door, unless you like him, Sarah." Syaoran said with an "innocent" smile.

"Whatever." Sarah returned with a roll of her eyes.

"Let's go!!" Alex cried out from the front pouch.

Next door, Kero waited impatiently up in her room. Sakura was down stairs helping her father make the dinner. Touya and Yuki were setting up the equipment for Sarah's performance. Touya kept getting distracted by his feelings and thoughts about Sarah and what harm may happen to her.

"Touya, Yuki, their here!" Sakura yelled out the kitchen window.

"Konnichwa Sarah, Syaoran, and friends." Sakura's father greeted them as Touya and Yuki approached them. Touya and Yuki stood next to their father. They were stunned by Sarah and Bronwyn's appearance, but they soon recovered remembering that they had guests.

"Mr. Kinomoto, Sakura, Touya, Yuki, this is Michael Duckworth, Alex Rees, Bronwyn Porter, Taylor Trujillo, and Kit Johnson. Guys, this is Touya, Yuki, Mr. Kinomoto, and Sakura." Sarah introduced everyone.

"Will you perform a song while I finish up the final preparations?" Mr. Kinomoto asked her.

"Yea, I guess I can." Sarah returned with a friendly smile.

"Follow me." Touya said grabbing her hand gently. While Yuki walked Bronwyn to the back also.

Michael, Alex Taylor, and Kit saw this action and the guys hated it. They hated whenever some guy did that or something else. But Taylor and Kit laid a hand on their arms to tell them that Sarah, and Bronwyn, was strong and could take care of herself. With that look in their eyes and the comfort, yet pressure, told them to relax and calm down.

"Come on, I want to her sing." Sakura said pulling Kit and Taylor to the back while Alex and Michael walked behind them. When they reached the back, Sarah and Bronwyn were already set. Bronwyn sat with Yuki on one side and an open seat waiting for Alex. When they were seated, the music had begun. Sarah started to sing in her beautiful soprano voice.

"Even though I still don't understand the meaning of "eternity,"

Something starts anew when it becomes memories.

Even now, I dream about you at times, in the nights full of peaceful stars.

You turned towards me and were about to say something,

And that shadow is going to disappear in the morning light.

I couldn't even say, "I want to stay with you forever,"

But to only wave in silence, at that time.

Even though my heart hurts from the wound of farewell, I now want to believe in a new encounter.

Seasons come and go, and the sky that reflects in my eyes could be seen brighter than yesterday.

From the scene with you, taking a step forward,

I start to walk, without looking back anymore.

The sigh after you turned your back on me,

Is it all right to make that a memory of our time spent together as well?

Roads lead into the future, however far,

The warm winds will be blowing in there.

Even though I still don't understand the meaning of "eternity,"

Something starts anew when it becomes memories. Even though my heart hurts from the wound of farewell,

I now want to believe in a new encounter."

When the music ended, Sarah bowed deeply to her audience. Sakura was thinking about her mother._ 'Why did you have to leave me, mother?' _Sakura thought.

Sarah heard this plea and asked her a loud for her to hear. "Sakura, I have a spell that can bring your mother's spirit back for a little while. Why don't you come over to my place after dinner, if you want?"

"Yea, I would like that." Sakura told her. "Kero wants to talk to you."

"You can bring him."

"All right."

"That was a beautiful song. Did you learn it when you were younger?" Yuki asked when the conversation about Sakura's mother ended.

"Thanks. But I wrote that song. It was when my family died that I wrote that song."

"Well, Yuki was right. It was beautiful. And now I think that dinner is ready." Touya said with kindness in his smile and eyes.'I don't like him, Sarah.' Michael said through their connection. Thou he and Sarah don't know what each other's feelings. They, along with Kit and Taylor, could only hear each other's thoughts. All though, they all could talk to each other through their minds, Alex and Bronwyn could see, feel, and hear are doing at that moment and vise versa for Sarah. Alex and Bronwyn are Sarah's main connection to her powers. They could open up the most severe spells, without harm, when the others could not. It was when she received her magic. She had fainted and no one, except Alex and Bronwyn, couldn't awaken her spells. But they had been her closest friends that were like her siblings. Michael and Sarah were like siblings also, but he was not strong enough to awaken her. 'You are out of school now, so relax. I'm the one with a lot magic, remember. And if somethings happens, Yuki, Sakura, and him can help; not to mention that they have magic also. I can handle him and my self on my own with little help from you and Alex. Besides, I'm the one who has a job right now.' she said to his protective comment.

With that, he shut his mouth. Sarah was strict about her independence. She could handle any one who was a troublemaker. She was very beautiful during her junior year of high school and was asked to go out with a whole lot. Yet, she turned them all down, except for one or two that she knew from middle school. As the guys were bring the food out, Sarah and Sakura were talking about the spell.

"You can show us now, if you like." Mr. Kinomoto said abruptly. "I know about magic; when their mother died, they received their gifts."

"Oh OK, then." Sarah said getting the bigger picture. "Syaoran, can you get me my candles from my desk in my room? The white ones in the velvet bag?"

"Yeah, and can you bring your family back so that we can meet them?" Syaoran asked. He had meant her adoptive family. She had told him that she didn't know where and if her birth family was still alive.

"Maybe." Sarah told him, smiling.

A few minutes passed, when Syaoran returned with the bag she requested and a small box of matches. He had given her the bag, the matches, and helped her set up the candles the way she had told when they walked to school after their flight. Finally set up, she light the candles, and they began to float an inch off the ground. She, then, started to hum, trying to remember the picture that Touya showed her in the hallway. Then she started to say, "Hear my words, hear my cries. Spirit from the other side, come to me. I summon thee, cross now the Great Divide." Then in a pillar of white light, an elegant woman stood in the middle of the candles. The white lights that appeared as she came through had represent her wings of an angel. She had long, flowing grey hair. It wasn't grey as in old but a silver grey of youth and magic. Obvious the sign of a guardian of some sort. Her eyes were the purest emerald that Sakura had. Sarah had now seen the most beautifulest woman in her life, other than Syaoran's mother, with magic pure as her own magic.

"You called me, Great One?" the woman asked looking at Sarah. Everyone, except Alex, Bronwyn, Michael, Kit, and Taylor, were confused with what that woman had called Sarah.

"Yes, I did. Are you Nadeshiko? The Air Guardian of Japan?" Sarah said remaining calm. She was known as the Great One because apparently her birth mother and aunts were known as the Charmed Ones. She was the soul surviving heiress to the legacy. And the last one of the legendary Charmed Ones.

"I am Nadeshiko, wife of Fujitaka and mother to Touya and Sakura Kinomoto. I am the Guardian of the element of Air. But why did you call me?" Nadeshiko asked again.

"Your daughter, Sakura, wanted to talk to you again. Do you want to hold her again?"

"Yes."

"Then step out of the circle of candles, please."

With that, she stepped out of the circle of floating candles. Normally fabric would catch on fire when you sweep cloth near fire. But when you're an angel and the fire has a little magic in it, then that's not a problem. Sakura went to their mother's side. Sakura was the first one to recover; she ran to her mother and embraced her in a hug that could have lasted eternity. But Touya didn't recover from this; he had seen Sarah in a flowing gown that was a sea green color. Her magic was very powerful and yet he had fallen head over heels for her.

"Mother, why did you have to leave me?" Sakura asked still in her mother's loving embrace.

"It was time. And now that you have the cards and your very own magic, you must protect the guardians of Water and Fire. You already have known them." Nadeshiko said aspecting the next question from her daughter.

"Well if I know them, then who are they?"

"Sakura, I'm the Water Guardian. That's why I'm so calm. Syaoran does have the element of fire, but he is not the Fire Guardian. Water may seem to hate fire in the physical state but it attracts the Fire Guardian. The Water Guardian is an offensive element; you saw how I blocked Touya's punch earlier today. But I don't know who the Fire Guardian is. Your mother is the Air Guardian, you're the Earth Guardian, and I'm the Water Guardian." Sarah told Sakura, shocking Touya, Yuki, and Bronwyn.

* * *

Sorry that it took to long to get this chapter up. My school has kept us very busy. Thanks to my best friends who are like my brother and sister, Alex and Bronwyn. I thank you all who have review my story and I appreciate it very much. K, a sneak peak about what the next chapter. Touya revals something that has everyone concerd. What is it? Alex, Bronwyn, Sarah, and Touya have to battle a weird demon. Will he know the location of her family? PLZ review. I love it when I get reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

The Two Guardians

"Well, then who is the Fire Guardian?" Sakura asked.

"I am, kaijuu." Touya said surprising every one except Yuki. When he said that, Sarah's eyes widen, not from surprise but from shock. _'Well, I guess I know why I'm attracted to you. I want to tell you that I….' _he thought to Sarah but before he could finish his thought, Alex and Bronwyn interrupted him. Alex was trying to get into the conversation. But Sarah thought he was trying to stop Touya from saying what ever he was going to say. Bronwyn was trying to stop Alex from making the _big _mistake. Alex has always been the second brother to her when Nate or her adopted brother weren't there to protect her. Sarah had learned to handle herself when she was going to handle her family. At her home, she mostly cooked, babysat, and taught self-defense to her and Alex's siblings. Alex, normally and very quite often, made a mistake on protecting her. But when your best friend/brother stopped a really cute guy confessing something to you, then its worse to know that he cares very deeply about you.

_'Alex, stop before you upset her.' _Bronwyn pleaded inside the fours' minds._'I'm so sorry, Sarah. I'm trying to stop him.'_

_'I'm not mad at you, Bronwyn. Alex, will you ever learn?' _Sarah thought trying to remain calm.

_'I'm sorry, but I just heard that a demon was in the area. He has already attacked.'_

Alex thought finally get through the magical wall that was his demon monitor. Part of his powers, he has the ability to monitor the actions of the town. But when demons enter the area, his monitor begins to blink, along with the three's necklaces. Bronwyn and Sarah didn't noticed that their necklaces were starting to warm up.

"Oh, great. Will you excuse Bronwyn, Alex, and me?" Sarah asked the group.

"Sarah, I'm going with you." Touya said to her.

"Go, its your duty to protect the people." Mr. Kinomoto said. "We understand."

Then when Sarah's magic was about to explode, they ran for the front of the house. When they reached the street, Aikta came out ready to transform into her larger form. When she landed a few feet away from the group, she had blue fire cover her as she transformed. Sarah, Alex, and Bronwyn transformed from their elegant clothes to their battle clothes. Alex's clothes went from decent shirt and pants to rough black tank shirt and shorts. He boots were also a rough black laced up like a hiking boot. With his transformation, his best weapons, such as his long sword and his gold dagger. His sword held his power of the air around them. But the dagger held the powers of water and earth, which belong to Sarah and Bronwyn, that was given to him for his sixteenth birthday. Bronwyn's elegant dress went to an outfit that any enemy would think twice on battling her. She wore a top that was lined with emerald green and solid black in the middle. Her pants were the same lining as her top in the style of capris. Her shoes were knee-high leather boots that were also solid black. Her weapons were her kinyai knives and her silver dagger. Like Alex's dagger, Sarah's water and Alex's air were in it to combine with her earth magic and her connection to her sister and brother's magic.

Sarah's, like Bronwyn's outfit, was completely styled out. She had a tank top shirt with an inch of sleeve off her shoulder strap on her shirt. She had gloves on that were meant for combat fighting and not for style. Her pants also were capris that were solid black. And her boots were black and knee-high, but they also carried hidden kinyi knives. Her thigh pouch on her left thigh on top of her clothes. In her pouch carried even more kinyi knives that was much more easier reaching than her leg-pouch. Kinyi knives were her best weapon. Her other weapon was her sacred dagger. It is the most viable item because it has her brother and sister's magic and the soul of the first Water Guardian. The Elders, her so called "bosses", gave it her to protect and harness the power. The color of her dagger was the deep color of sea blue. The group- Alex, Bronwyn, and Sarah- had been taught, since the death of Sarah's adopted families, martial arts. Now Sarah teaches her and Alex's siblings. As Touya gazed at Sarah, Sakura brought his sword of the Fire Guardian.

"Onii-chan, I want to help you!" Sakura protested as Sarah helped positioning his sword that way he could reached it without trouble.

"Sakura, I know why you want to help but let us take care of this one. And I need you to help Yuki protect your family, Syaoran, and my friends, it that all right?" Sarah told when she finished tightening the scabbard's shoulder ties.

"Yea, I'll help."

"That's my kaijuu." Touya said with amusement and kindness in his voice.

When Sakura was safely in the backyard, she watched them leave on Akita's back. Knowing that she still had a job to do, she called Tomoyo to see if she was available and if she was safe. After a while of waiting on the phone, tell what transpired, and asked for her to come over to be able to be safe and help her clean up.

"Thanks." Touya whispered in Sarah's ear. Sarah was in front to guide Akita to the problem. Touya sat behind her along with Bronwyn behind him, and Alex behind her. Alex always sat behind Bronwyn because of his sharp eyes. Bronwyn and Sarah's eyes were sharp also, but they had the ability to aim and throw were more perceive than Alex's ability. Sarah guide Akita to the destination of any of the battles and problems. Bronwyn would aim for the first or last attack from the air.

"It was nothing. Alex's and my siblings are like Sakura too. See our siblings don't have magic, so they learn martial arts. Along with the identification of demon, warlocks, and other witches." Sarah looked back to tell him the information that she was willing to tell. She didn't want to let any information slip about her past. She couldn't fall in love though she knew the prophecy. The prophecy told about the coming of the two most powerfulest guardians. Air and Earth were strong but when faced an enemy that has a relationship with them, they can't stop them even if they wished and knew that the lives of those they cared about most would be in danger. No matter what they certain consequences that awaited them, Fire and Water were the strongest Guardians. For they didn't chose to be the strongest, Air and Earth did because of their will to not let anything at all hunt, hurt, and or kill any of their friends and the universal elements descendants. But when it talks about the coming of the strongest Guardians, Sarah knew what it meant. It meant that she would have to reveal her true identity to him.

"There he is!" Alex shouted before Touya could respond to her comment.

"Alright. Thanks Alex. Here we go." Sarah said taking Akita down to the battlefield. When they landed, Sarah placed her hands out with her fingers spread out. With the flick of her fingers closing tight, the demon froze in his spot facing her. The demon was a human with a brown suit and tie with brown hair. Sarah closed her eyes, but not her mental eye, to figure out who this demon was. As she thought, her mind drifted to the page of Balthazar; she remembered the page before it was the information of Cole Turner. As soon as she figured who it was, her eyes shoot open. With a blink of an eye, she had her magic and a kinki knife. A kinki knife is a special dagger that could seal a soul in the world of eternity of torture. She has a case set which hold eighteen knives. Only one was meant for Cole for trapping him in an eternity of torture and pain that not even the Charmed Ones could make worse or him to escape with their magic. Her best guess that happens with the torture inside of the blade was that it used your worst nightmare. But not even the users knows what goes on in the blade.

"Oh no!" Bronwyn cried out in a whisper. "Alex, it is that blade. The one for Sarah's enemy, right?"

"Oh crap. Not him again." Alex returned looking pale as a white sheet.

"Who is that?" Touya asked. He started to walk forward as if he received an answer. Ignoring Alex's warning look, he approached Sarah to give her the comfort and strength she was going to need. To Alex's surprise, she didn't move away his hand, but she dropped her magic as they started to say something that Alex and Bronwyn couldn't hear. When they finished saying the spell, she threw the knife as Cole turned around. It was unknown to Cole that a kinki knife was heading to toward him because it was very fast and invisible.

"Well, well if it isn't Sarah. My dear Phoebe's niece had come to destroy . . . . me. . . .!" Cole called out as the knife rip at his torso that now appearing in his chest. Sarah ran from Touya and pushed even harder, but she was slowing down his death by freezing his body but not his head that way she could talk to him or more like yell at him.

"You bastard! Where are they?" Sarah called out.

"I really don't know who 'they' is."

"My family!!"

"I don't know . . . . ." With that, Cole was gone.

"Whatever. Well have fun in the dagger. And there's no way you can get out." Sarah told the dead corpse of the former Cole Turner. Touya came up and pulled her to him. As he pulled her in, she started to cry. Alex went to go to her, but Bronwyn stopped him. Just from Bronwyn's sad face and get gentle touch, Alex knew that maybe Touya would bring the Sarah they knew back form the grave. When Sarah buried her family, she buried a part of her that always lite up her their day.

"I'm sorry, Sarah." Touya whispered comforting in her ear.

"I'm ok, just disappointed. Let's go." Sarah said in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear. She pulled away from Touya going toward Akita who was stilled powered up.

"Thanks Touya." Bronwyn said to him.

"Yea, she hasn't been usual upbeat person since . . . . OWW!!" Alex told him very silently so only him, Touya, and Bronwyn could hear. But Sarah was mediating and when she's mediating, she can hear every word anyone says. She had threw a burst of power through the connection that Alex.

"Alex, you know not say anything about my past. I'll share when I want to. Now, let's go back." Sarah told him very sternly.

"Sarah, please tell me what happened in your past. Your magic is more powerful than the legendary Charmed Ones. I could sense that you trusted me when you were upset. I know Charmed Ones gave all their magic to the only girl." Touya asked her. He looked in to eyes with a sense of pleading. Knowing she could hear his thoughts, he silently told her, 'I have fallen for you . Please tell me. If anything were to happen to you, I probably kill the people who did that to you. Not only that I would hate myself that I didn't protect you. I . . . I love you.'

"My family is missing." Sarah replied. When she said that, she had a vision. The vision was short, but she could make out the environment. It was a forest, but she couldn't see who spoke when someone started say.

"My dear," It sounded like her aunt Phoebe's voice from a video she received for her birthday. "I'm very proud of your recent accomplishment on killing Cole. But when you asked if he knew where we were, he didn't lie to you. The demons that think that if they kidnap or kill you, we will come out of hiding. Cole, on the other hand, just wanted to be sure he was killed. We all love you deeply, but we can't come out of hiding for some reasons. You can trust this young man but keep your heart and mind cool and clear. And remember, demons can take on any shape. The necklaces you and your friends wear can tell you if your being tricked. We, again, all love you for the accomplishments and bravery you have and will do in the past and future." With that, the vision ended and tear began to spill over.

"Touya, I. . . I will need you help." She said through her tears.

"OK. I will." Touya replied in a soothing whispered. "Like I said I love you."

"I know. But I have to concentrate on my job." Sarah told him as she climbed unto Akita's back. Then as if she told them to hurry up, they were on Akita's back, taking off, and soon landing in the backyard of Touya's home.

"How did it go?" Sakura asked when they climbed off of the animals soft back.

"It went all right, though I didn't get any chance to fight." Alex replied joking around.

"Alex!" Bronwyn glared at him.

"I was joking on the last part. Really I was."

"I know, Alex." Sarah called out. "And Sakura, it did go alright."

"That's good." Tomoyo said coming up to stand by her best friend. "And nothing out of the ordinary happened here. But Syaoran did stay pretty close to your friend, Michael."

"Oh. Well, I really need to rest because I did use a lot of magic." Sarah told her hostess and hosts. Michael, Taylor, Kit, and Syaoran heard what she said and followed close behind Alex and Bronwyn. Sarah bowed to them as she said, "Thank you for the dinner invitation. I was absolutely delicious and quite entertaining. Yuki and Touya, Bronwyn and me will see you tomorrow at school." They left to go back to their temporary home.

"What?!" Alex, Michael, Taylor, and Kit chorused.

"What do you mean that Bronwyn will be attending school with you, Yuki, and Touya?" Michael shouted to Sarah's firmly closed door.

"Bronwyn wants to attend the school. And she knows the language. Haven't you noticed the various books she has been reading and taking notes on?" Sarah called out from her closet door that was next to her bedroom sliding door. She was able to get to her room before the four confused friends attacked her with questions. As they were walking back, Alex tried to get Bronwyn to tell him what Sarah meant. But she just told him that he would have to talk to Sarah about that matter of issue with a sweet smile on her face as she told him. Bronwyn and Syaoran were downstairs getting some snacks and drinks, apple juice and green tea. Peach Mango Green Tea was her favorite drink, it relaxed her nerves, and rested her magic.

"Yeah, but what are we suppose to do while you guys are gone?" Taylor asked.

"Why don't you get something to do? Bronwyn suggested to them as she, Sakura, and Syaoran came up the stairs. "Like Taylor, you could go rollerblading or curl up with a good book. Kit, you could snag one of mine or Sarah's English books. Alex and Michael, you guys could hook up the computers, practice you martial arts, or play a game. For now, lets let Sarah have some rest. She did use more magic than the usual amount."

Now, getting to their normal selves, they decided to rest the remaining evening. Sarah had changed into her PJ's and let the remaining three into her room. Bronwyn, now in her PJ's also, gave Sarah, Sakura, Syaoran, and herself their drinks of green tea and apple juice. Not dressed in their PJ's, but Sakura and Syaoran were dressed in regular clothes.

"Thanks. Now, Sakura, you said that Kero wanted to speak to me." Sarah said with a sweet smile.

"Kero, come on out." Sakura called out softly.

Then from behind Sakura's jacket, a yellow plush toy flew out and landed in front of Sarah in a deep bow to show respect to a powerful sorcerer/ sorceress. "We finally meet, Great One of Magic and Water." the plush toy called Kero said to her.

"The Guardian of the Book of Clow is a plush toy! My ancestor, Clow Reed, made the Guardian of the Book of Clow a plush toy!" Syaoran screeched.

"I am NOT a plush toy! I'm the great Beast of the Seal." Kero shouted back at the laughing and shocked Syaoran.

"ENOUGH!!" Bronwyn glared at them as the other two glared at their individual charges. As Sakura, Sarah, and Bronwyn were glaring at them, Touya had walked in unnoticed until he spoke up.

"WOW! I'd hate to be you, kid." Touya said with a smug look on his face that was directed to Syaoran as Sarah's eyes widen in surprise and a blush began to creep unto her delicate cheeks.

"W-what? How did you get in here? How did you know that this was my room? And what in the living world are you doing here?" Sarah questioned him. But before he could respond, Kero placed one of his paws over her eyes. Sarah, who wasn't shocked by what Kero was doing, closed her eyes as she accepted the Beast of the Seal's vision. As both, Sarah and Kero, started to glow, Touya moved to Sarah's side and held her as she fell back into a trace.

Seeing that Sarah and Kero were all right and in good hands of Touya, Bronwyn, Sakura, and Syaoran left. Bronwyn knew that she was going to be dead if anything happened to her and that she left her in the hands of Touya, the one that Alex, Michael, and Syaoran hated. Touya knew that they trusted him with the Guardian of Water and the Beast of the Seal, Touya gazed at the woman that he had fallen in love with. Though she was in the deeps of visions, she looked so peaceful like someone who was in the deeps of a peaceful dream. Knowing that she may not hear him saying things that would show how much he loves and wants, no needs, to protect her.

"Sarah, I really do love you. It's been a long time since I have been in love. And I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all day. And I know that you just arrived here, but you have me wanting to just hold like I did on the battlefield and like I am now. Last night, I had a very strange dream. It was like the night Sakura changed all of her cards to match her magic; I saw someone in the style of the Great Water Guardian defending my sister. As she was battling, she was radiant. Her long brown hair was flowing and yet fighting the pins that held her hair in place. Her outfit was a two piece. The top was off her shoulders of blue and midnight blue linings. The bottom was baggy pants in the same colors and an outer robe over the pants. Then when you entered the room, I had a quick vision. I only saw the mysterious woman's face, and she look really like you. But I want to be there when you need me. I love you with all my heart!" Touya said unaware of Sarah's probing gaze because his eyes were slightly shut. They flew wide open when she said something.

"Touya?!" Sarah said weakly but had surprisment and questioning lingering the tone of her voice.

"Yes?"

"I thought I heard your voice. Come here, I want to tell you something."

Touya leaned down to her level. He thought that she was going to tell him her feelings about him. But he knew that what she said earlier was true because it was spoken with in her eyes and voice. And true to his knowledge, she began telling him about her vision. She told him about the Water Guardian told her. The Original Water Guardian.

* * *

Again, I'm updating this story so that it doesn't have religion it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Sneek Peak:

"Thank you, Your Majesty. For taking care of me. But may I ask you a question?" Sarah said climbing out of her bed, bowing the best she could in the water.

"You may."

"Why did you call me here?"

"I called you here because you are the Second Water Guardian when the ones around you are the Third Guardian. You are the heiress to the throne of the Water Palace when you finished the duties of The Guardians. You need to find the remaining Guardians and reconnect them to you and the Third Guardians. But you must learn to use the staff of the Water Goddess, Benzaiten. She is the goddess of all flowing things such as water, words, knowledge, speech, eloquence (using language), and music. It so happens that she is the Japanese Goddess, and Mazu, the Chinese Goddess, is the other Goddess of Water and protector of fishermen. Legend states that she may have been human. Anyways, you need to learn the power of the staff and how to whealed it. But for now, we will learn to use the joint magic of you and me. Before I became a Guardian, I was a singer. . . . . like you."

"A. . . .singer?"

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Alexandra, the Water Guardian

Flashback:

Kero placed his paw over her eyes. Sarah, who wasn't shocked by what Kero had just done, closed her eyes as she accepted the Beast of the Seal's vision. Both, Sarah and Kero, began to glow a yellow-gold and blue hues surrounded their bodies. Sarah, in her sea-blue hue, began to fall back into Touya's strong arms in a deep sleep-like state. Kero, on the other hand, was in his yellow-gold hue, but he didn't stay in the dream-like state. He stayed on the other side of Sarah's still body.

End of Flashback. Now in the vision:

When Sarah opened her eyes as she gazed around the area, she soon realized that Touya, Syaoran, Sakura, and Bronwyn were not there with her and the room was totally different. It looked like she was underwater.

"Could I be in the territory of the Water Guardian?" she asked herself not realizing that Kero was with her through his magic.

"Yes, Sarah, you are in the home of the Water Guardian. She asked me through a dream that she wanted to meet Sarah Fay Porter. And when Sakura told me that we need to protect you, I was surprised that it would happen the day after the request. I know about your fate of your birth and inheritance. Though I don't know where you family is, but I do know that the Water Guardian can help you. You have the magic of her, but you don't have her kind spirit." Kero explained as they swam to the Water Guardian's kingdom. No human with out magic can see the kingdom, but they know its there through childish stories, like The Little Mermaid. And if you did inherit the magic of the Water Guardian, you would have to remember that the water may seem calm at times; it can be very terrifying and a killer too.

Before Sarah and Kero laid a deep valley that held thousand of homes and at the opposite end laid the great palace of the valley. As they descended to the valley, the earth shook with great violence. They began to swim as hard as they could, but Kero was the only one to escape the falling rocks from the cliff. Sarah's leg was caught in a gap between two rocks that she stood on when she was looking back up to the surface of the water. She heard a sweet song of someone singing in a soprano voice. Then she heard someone say her name of her recent family. When she glanced back, the rocks began to fall and causing her foot to slip between the two boulders that were moving together. Now it covered her body in a blanket of rocks. When Kero glanced back excepting Sarah's smiling face to reassure him that she was safe, he saw the rocks blanketing the second Water Guardian. Then, out of nowhere, a group of young mermen began to pull the began to pull the rocks off of Sarah. When they finished removing the rocks, there laid Sarah's body unhurt. She had pulled the water around her to protect her in an ice prison-like shield. Though she had used her magic, she could still not moved.

"Nick, please bring her to my chariot." a sweet female voiced behind Kero told one of the young men that helped unbury Sarah. Nick was different than the rest of the young men. He wore a sash the held the various weapons. On the sash, the decorative designs of an elemental guard, the Water Guardian's personal guard. Nick was the legendary guard of the four guards men. Each Guardian gets one guard to protect them. Whatever the element is that the Guardian has the guard adopt to it. And where ever the Guardian dwells, they changed their form to survive there. Nick's short dark brown hair matched Sarah's lengthy hair. In every appearance matched Sarah's exact appearance.

"Here she is, Your Majesty." Nick said bring in the still body of Sarah. "Come, little creature. We have room for you."

Kero turned to the chariot and saw the Guardian and Her personal guard standing before him. There stood the Queen of all Water, Queen Alexander. Alexander was the older version of Sarah. From her long, flowing hair- which was brown- to her crystal blue eyes. Her brown hair was pulled into bun that had the rest pulled out in the middle dangled down like a ponytail. Though the other men had tails like a fish, Alexander and Sarah were the only ones with legs of humans. Eyes as pure as the calm water blue. When she spoke, her voice sounded like a school of playful dolphins.

"Yes, come with us. I'm sure that she will need you to explain on what is going on." Queen Alexander told him with the same smile that stains Sarah's beautiful face.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Kero finally replied after being stunned by the beauty and resemblance that Queen Alexandra and Sarah held.

When Kero climbed in the chariot, they were off to the amazing palace. As they traveled, Alexandra was healing the wounds of the rocks that pinned in place during the shake. Sarah's wounds were healed, but her strength was completely zapped. When the process of healing was done, Alexandra began asking questions. Kero tried to answer the best he could and explained the reason why he knew so little. Then Nick carried Sarah to the chamber meant for the princess. As Kero walked, well swam, with the Queen, she revealed that she was the only ruler since the time of the Guardians. Kero walked into the room that Sarah occupied and fell asleep next to her still body.

When the next day finally arrived, Sarah was finally awake. She glanced around the room when she had open her dear blue eyes. Noticing that rocks weren't all around her, she bolted up scaring poor Kero. He was still asleep as he gazed up at Sarah. Seeing the scared expression on her usual gentle face, he quickly explained what happen during the shake.

"Welcome to the living, dear one." a sweet voice of a female called out from the door. "I'm Queen Alexandra. The Original Water Guardian."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. For taking care of me. But may I ask you a question?" Sarah said climbing out of her bed, bowing the best she could in the water.

"You may."

"Why did you call me here?"

"I called you here because you are the Second Water Guardian when the ones around you are the Third Guardian. You are the heiress to the throne of the Water Palace when you finished the duties of The Guardians. You need to find the remaining Guardians and reconnect them to you and the Third Guardians. But you must learn to use the staff of the Water Goddess, Benzaiten. She is the goddess of all flowing things such as water, words, knowledge, speech, eloquence (using language), and music. It so happens that she is the Japanese Goddess, and Mazu, the Chinese Goddess, is the other Goddess of Water and protector of fishermen. Legend states that she may have been human. Anyways, you need to learn the power of the staff and how to whealed it. But for now, we will learn to use the joint magic of you and me. Before I became a Guardian, I was a singer. . . . . like you."

"A. . . .singer?"

"Yes."

"But I wasn't human like you, I was a water nymph. I didn't chose any one the last generation because the one I would have chosen didn't have enough spirit for animals of the water and when she sings, it was unbearable. You, on the other hand, love all kinds of animals no matter what they are. And your voice is remarkably beautiful."

"But what about the prophecy? I still don't understand what it's telling me."

"Dear one, I don't know anything about the prophecy. The Air God came up with it. I suppose it was meant for me and Lantis. But when I was told that I was to become the Queen of our home, we went our separate ways. However, I lost all contact with them. I don't know if they are still hidden and safe. They have been trying to get a hold of me, but they end up not coming through. You don't have enough time left, but when you die either you will live here or the with the Fire Guardian. Give me you hands."

Sarah gave her hands to Alexandra. As they clasped hands, Nick had entered the room unnoticed and sat with Kero on the bed. When they started humming, a tune that made each note intense higher. Then as if music was played, they began to sing "Around the Corner of Your Eye." As the song continued, the water began to become very still. When the song finally ended, the union of Alexandra and Sarah was complete. Now they could sing and be as one. And their magic and spirits were combined and very as stronger than before.

"Dear one, this is Nick, your personal bodyguard. He has been assigned to you by fate and by me. Nick is half human, but he is also half water nymph. His father happened to be swimming here and was caught in a typhoon. He had nearly drowned, but his mother, my best friend, brought him to me. At the time I was a younger princess, with my magic of healing, I was able to heal his minor wounds. Then she, with my help, brought him to shore. As water nymphs, we can be on the land and not have to worry that we need to get back to the water where we come form." Alexandra told her.

"Hello, Nick." Sarah said with a thought flowing through her mind.

"Sarah, we need to return to your body. You and Alexandra are now combined and connected. Come Nick, hold unto me. I'm pulling you through the magic." Kero said as he stared to glow. When Nick glanced at Sarah, then he let Kero, who was transformed into his larger form to let Nick on his back, come near him.

"Goodbye, your Majesty." he solemnly told Alexandra before on Kero's back.

"It's not goodbye for eternity. Its just for now. Sarah has my spirit and memories that way you can talk to her when you need to. Your mother was my best friend and the best sister I could have. Please take care of each other, my darlings." Alexandra instructed them.

"Alright." they chorused.

Then, Sarah began to glow a more deeper sea-blue than ever.

". . . . . Then when you entered the room, I had a quick vision. I only saw the mysterious woman's face, and she look really like you. But I want to be there when you need me. I love you with all my heart!" Touya said unaware of Sarah's probing gaze because his eyes were slightly shut. They flew wide open when she said something.

"Touya?!" Sarah said weakly but had surprisment and questioning lingering the tone of her voice.

"Yes?"

"I thought I heard your voice. Come here, I want to tell you something."

Touya leaned down to her level. He thought that she was going to tell him her feelings about him. But he knew that what she said earlier was true because it was spoken, now, in her eyes and voice. And true to his knowledge, she began telling him about her vision. She told him about the Water Guardian and she had told her.

When she had finished, Alex and Michael busted through the door. When they glanced at Sarah and Touya, Nick walked into the room and knelt as Touya helped Sarah to her feet. Sarah told Nick to raise when she gained her balance with Touya's help. And with his support around her waist she explained what happened and who Nick was. Then when she finished explaining, she kicked everyone out of saying it was time for rest. Saying that tomorrow will be long. With them out, she knelt by her bed praying to her Father in Heaven.

"Dear Father, I thank thee for thy many blessings that thou hast given me. I wish that my family could see me. I know they care deeply about me. I also came to you in favor. I ask thee to be my guide of my heart for I know not what I'm feeling. Iwish that I could understood. Can you please help me know if Touya is the man I will become to love more than my own, dear life? If he is so, then help me gain the courage to tell. Please watch over my families. Also watch over Bronwyn, Alex, Michael, Taylor, Kit, Syaoran, and me. I say these things in the name of my gracious lord and Brother, Jesus Christ. Amen." And, like the scriptures tell her, she begins to feel security and a burn in her chest. With that comforting feeling, she went to sleep knowing that her Father was watching over the home and it's occupancies. As she sleep, someone outside watching her. Though you couldn't see this man's face, you got a creepy feeling on him. When he spoke it sounded like a bunch of hunting wolves.

"Well, Sarah Lynn Fay Porter, you will see the end of your life. I will not let you find the Guardians. For I am a new demon who seeks after the Original Guardians. For they killed my human parents. Emily and Tyler Jefferies. I'm the hunter demon who will seek revenge on unjust killing." the demon called out to the sleeping girl. As soon as he said what he wanted to say, she disappeared.

Unknown to him, Yuki had recorded every word spoken to Sarah. When she was in the dream-like-vision, Syaoran, Sakura, and him decided that Sarah was going to be the first Guardian to meet the Original Guardian and was going to in grave danger. Alex and Michael were able to hook up the cameras to watch the main floor, front/back yards of theirs and the neighbors, and the neighborhood. Only when it's important, they would tell her.

Touya was asleep when Yuki's room was still lit. Yuki was still up doing something on his computer when that demon was sensed on the scanners, and he recorded each and every word. Now, he was trying to match the voice to anyone that he knew or the FBI's files. Michael had worked on a case for the Bureau in Las Angeles. Yuki had talked to him about what he was going to do about the security in the house. Michael told him and asked him if he could assist from his house watching on the screens also. Michael had given him access to the files that Michael had been given. So they had set everything up while the battle of Cole Turner progressed. Now he was using the voice analyzer to match to anyone's on the Bureau's account.

"Well, I'll let it run through the night and tomorrow. But I will need to let Sakura and Syaoran about this. Sarah may be in trouble now." Yuki said to himself as he turned off the lights and climbed into bed dreaming about Clow.

Yuki didn't sense him, but Touya was outside his door. He had heard something being played in Yuki's room. When he had climbed to the top of the stairs to the attic, Yuki's room, he saw a light in his room. And, of course, being curious, he stood by the door hearing a recording being played. He only heard Sarah's full name and the rest was silent. The door limited what he heard, but he had a creepy feeling just by the way it said, "Sarah Lynne Fay Porter." He trudged back downstairs thinking about what he had just heard. Not liking it, he went back to sleep. Both knowing that Sarah would wonder why they were so sleepy, they were fast asleep awaiting morning to come.

Bronwyn and Kit shared a room. They were just finished saying a prayer when they had a feeling to check on Sarah. They had asked the Lord to guide them in the safety of Sarah and the household. They felt that some kind of danger was about to befall on Sarah. They ran to her room, yanked the door sliding door open, and glanced in the room. When something moved outside, they jerked their heads towards the balcony but nothing was there. Thinking about it, they returned to their room.

"Hey Bronwyn, do you get the feeling that something is after Sarah? I mean, we know that demons are after her. But what else is after her? I remember when she was first attacked. It was the Fourth Quarter Falcon Award in eighth grade. Alex was playing one of the songs with the Concert Band and she was in the second row on the left side. Then out of nowhere, a demon that looked like something out of one her books began scaring the students. She charged at him with her kunai killing him instantly, but that wasn't the main attack. Someone threw a shurikan star at her which she dodged. Then the attack went on. It seemed like forever until she was stabbed in the arm. It was when he jumped at her, and she stabbed him in the heart. It scared Alex and Michael badly when the bodies didn't move. When they pushed the attacker's body off her's, she was unconscious because of the pressure of the attacker's body and the amount of blood loss. But she recovered and now she is such a different person when it comes to the safety of us. And the rest of us don't even have our own magic." Kit said when they climbed into their beds.

"Yea, I did sense something, but then again Alex would have busted into our room telling us that there was a demon near by, and my necklace would have warmed up to warn me when we walked into her room. I remember that; it scared me too. And you will receive your own magic when it's time." Bronwyn told her.

"Thank you. Good night, B-B."

"Your welcome. Night, kit."

"Hey Alex?" Michael asked in their room on their own beds.

"Yea." was the sleepy reply of Alex.

"You awake?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Do you like Touya?"

"He may bring the part of Sarah back. I don't exactly like him, but he may bring her back."

"I get a feeling from him like he may hurt her because of what happened in her eighth grade year."

"It's time to get over it. She has."

"I know."

"And she'd kill you if she found out that your protecting her again." he warned Michael.

"I know"

"Let's get some sleep."

"Yea. The computers need to be set up."

"Yep"

"G'night, Alex."

"Night, Michael."


	5. Chapter 5

"Cinderella"

For the next month, everything went all right. No demon attacks, which was making Bronwyn edgy. They tried to attend church meetings, but the group, except Sarah and Bronwyn, couldn't understand what was beening said. So instead on Sundays, they would meet in the sunroom and have a family home evening lesson. After each lesson, they would go to their own rooms and uses the time to do personal scriptures study. Michael and Alex have been teaching the Kinomotos' the gospel of Jesus Christ. They have already accepted the teachings; Sakura had confronted her on baptism and the sealing of Nadeoshiko Kinomoto. She kept remembering when she did the baptism of the dead. She later told Bronwyn what happened in the sealing and baptism. Then she told her that she had been praying about the issue of worthiness of Touya.

As for school, Alex and Michael were able to hook up a system for them, who couldn't speak, read, and understand what is going on, to attend school back in America. They would be there through a video camera and microphone. Sarah and Bronwyn ended up in the popular group because Touya and Yuki were always with them at lunch and in the beginning and end of the school day. Sarah and Bronwyn, in middle school, hated the popular group because of the lies and the awful rumors. But when Sarah's adoptive family died, people to give their condolence instantly surrounded her about her family and to become her friends. She ran away most of the time to the field that surrounded their school. Alex and Bronwyn would give her a boost of confidence that she would need for the rest of their school year. Their school's choir teacher heard Sarah singing her favorite song by Cascada called "Runaway" and had asked her to sing for their choir and band concert for their school. She sang "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" to tell her friends that she is only person that she can be with true friends. After that she became the school's pop star. When people asked her to hang out with them, she turned them down saying that she was loyal to her friends. And when she graduate ninth grade, the school hired her to sing for them at activities to lighten the mood. Like before the major test, vacations, end of school, beginning of school, and whenever they needed her to sing. Most of the time she would just relax when she wasn't performing and when she wasn't testing. And that talent of singing finally became useful in the next two months. And in those two months, there was a school festival in which their class was in charge for a play and a candy shop. And of course, they didn't know that the play they were supposed to do was Cinderella. Misuki-sensi had assigned everyone a character or place in the play. The next day, she instructed everyone to remove the flap that was above their name.

"You probably have figured out that we have the play of Cinderella. Now, will Sarah and Touya come down here, please?" Misuki-sensi instructed the classroom as Sarah and Touya walked down to their teacher. "Will you start at page 14 and line 2? Thank you."

"_I must go! My stepmother will kill me if I don't get back to the house._"Sarah said in the right tone of an experience actress that made both Bronwyn and Misuki smile.

"_Wait. What's your--?_" Touya said, after catching the silent memo that was shared between Sarah and Touya that blocked everyone else who shard the connection between them, also in the right voice.

"Great! That was wonderful. Sarah, have you performed in an plays back in America?" Misuki asked.

"No, but Bronwyn and a couple of my other friends have been in several. They help me with my performances in Dance, Instrumental Music, and Vocal Music."

"That's great. Then can you come up with a dance for the end of the festival? I'm sure Touya can help you."

"I'm sure he will." Sarah said, gazing at Touya. A few weeks ago, Heavenly Father answered her prayer about Touya being the man of her destiny. When Sarah told Bronwyn about the answer, she began to probe for answered. And Sarah just smiled and left her to her thoughts. Bronwyn ran to tell Alex about the recent development of their sister. They knew that maybe Touya might bring back the fun spirit of Sarah when she was younger and with her parents were alive.

"That's even greater. Not only do we have a singer, but she is a dancer, and Bronwyn is an actress."

--Bring, Bring--

"See you sensi." cried the students in their class.

"Sarah, Bronwyn, Touya, can you stay a minute? I want to tell you something important. Bronwyn, Sarah, you may have noticed this, but I'm a sorceress. I have been here ever since Sakura got her cards under the power of the Stars. She is now eternally connected to them, the cards, until a new Master or Mistress is chosen. Now, enough of this information about me. There is a hate, obsessive, and pain born demon who was once human has been following you around, Sarah. He was only fifteen when apparently the Guardians killed his parents. A famous gang in San Francisco called KKK Jr., knew about an ancient finding in Las Angeles which was made by Tyler Jefferies. Tyler was an archeologist that worked for the University of California. Apparently he found Pandora's Box. The legends say that the box was all ready opened before the discovery. Tyler and his family were in major trouble of the gang because one of the gang's members was Jeremy's cousin, named Austin Jefferies. Jeremy is the demon's name. Austin got a hold of the box and therefore the Guardians were notified to handle the situation.

"When they attacked, the parents were caught in the cross fire and were badly injured. Alexandra tried to heal them, but they refused to even accept it. They wanted to let their son know who had killed them. They told her to let Jeremy know that the Guardians were the ones who tried to save them. But Austin told him that the Guardians were the ones that kill his parents. Of course, Jeremy was frustrated, angry, upset, and confused. Now he lives as a demon of hatred and wants to kill the Original Guardians, including the present Guardians. Sarah, you are the second Guardian and have met Alexandra. You, Touya, and the other Guardians need to kill him and fast." Misuki said without knowing that Sarah hated kill people.

"No! I won't kill him. I know how it feels to not knowing the truth of something important to you. I still hate fate. And the demons that driven me away from my birth family and that want to kill me. I know that they are alive and hiding, but they are watching me and have given me a chance of a normal childhood. I'll do something else than kill another human being that has suffered so much pain." Sarah told her with great anger.

'_Ever since her first adoptive family, she has refused to kill a human being. She will only kill the demons that attack the innocent people. She hated the criminals that think that they are above the law that held them bound to their lives. She will never kill', _Bronwyn told Touya and Misuki though her mind while she blocked Sarah. _'She hates it so much. She will, only, kill those who threaten the lives of innocent people who have nothing to do with what they are doing. Don't ask her to kill someone. Sarah would rather die than kill people because she is held under laws of magic and the laws of human people or even under spells. I know her better than our other friends.'_

"Sarah, I'm sorry. I should have known that you wouldn't kill him. But try this spell: _one who wants to understand the past, the other wants to discover the truth. Take us to the time of false, show us the history of this false account. _It will probably work and take you and Jeremy to the past. I don't know what the back drawl will be, but you could be exhausted for the amount of time that your in the past. Good luck, Guardians."

"We have to leave; Yuki, Sakura, and Syaoran are waiting for us." Bronwyn said, knowing that Sarah would be in deep thought to even respond to any answers until she has made up her mind. _'She's stubborn for sure'_ she thought.

"Alright. Sarah, Touya, remember what I said and please be careful. He is in a lot of pain." Misuki told them with the greatest concern that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Touya wrapped an arm around Sarah's waist to support her. When she was stable, he nodded to his teacher and lead her away from the room. Then when they reached their bikes is when he asked her, "Sarah, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do the spell." Sarah told him with little enthusiasm.

"Why?! You might die with him!"

"Touya, it's a chance I have to take. Even if I leave this life." a tear trickled down her cheek.

"I don't want to lose you." he said softly.

"And I don't want to lose the person I care most about."

"And what am I suppose to do while your gone. Michael, Alex, Kit, and Taylor might kill me if you die."

"No, they won't. I won't let them!"

"Wait. What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

"Sarah!"

"It's nothing!" With that, she disappeared from sight.

"Touya, she's very secretive about things of her past." Bronwyn said, coming up behind him.

"Why does she have to be so stubborn about that kind of things?" he replied, sighing with frustration.

"Meet me and Alex at Penguin Park. We'll explain there."

"Ok."

"Come on. Let's go." Syaoran said.

"Why?" Touya asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"It's game night. Michael and me are ganging up against Kit and Taylor."

And off they went; each thinking about something different. Like Syaoran and his weekly game with Michael, Kit, and Taylor. Touya, about the stupid spell that would cause the love of his life to endanger her life. Yuki and Sakura were worrying about either Touya and Sarah. And Bronwyn was thinking of the consequences of telling Touya about the reason why she was so secretive about her past and the men that ruined her trust in men.

"Bronwyn, where's Sarah? I saw her ride off without much of a reply to us when we asked what happened. She was crying." Yuki said quietly, so that only Touya and Bronwyn could here.

"It's her past experiences with men. Four guys found her through email, except the last one; the last one she knew, through her cousin. She went out with them, but she was always tense at school. But Yuki, that's all I can explain for now. Touya is coming Penguin Park with me and Alex, so come along, and we'll explain further." Bronwyn said as she rode her bike. "Syaoran, shower before the game tonight."

"What are you, Alex, and Sarah doing tonight? Normally, your doing your individual projects." Syaoran said, looking at the girl that Sarah trusted the most.

"Alex and me are going to Penguin Park for a while. Tell Sarah if we aren't back by the time she's done to come and find us." she replied, as they walked up to the house. Sarah wasn't there. "Hey, where's Sarah?"

"I don't know. She's normally with you. What happened?" Michael said, looking from the computer screen to look straight into Bronwyn's worried eyes. "B-B, where is she?"

"She ran off when Touya asked her to not do the spell. So, I really don't know where is. Is Nick here?" Bronwyn said, after explaining everything.

"No, he's always with her. Why is Touya worried about her?"

"He loves her. He's different from _them_. He truly loves her."

"I remember a song that she was singing this morning before she left. It was "Too Cool", I think. But then again she may have just been listening to it on her stereo"

"YOUR NO HELP!" she cried at him, as she ran to change out of her school uniform.

'_Sorry, Bronwyn. She asked me to not tell you where she was going.' _Michael thought as he looked again at the message from Sarah's cell phone.

_Ducky, I was heading to Tomoeda Lake. Don't worry, Nick is with me. Don't tell Bronwyn, Touya (though he may figure it out), Yuki, Alex, Kit, Taylor, Syaoran, and Sakura. I need to think about things. So don't ask when I get home. -Sarah _

'_What is going on with you, Sarah? I miss my friend who was always happy.' _he finally finished what he thought as he stood up to fix a quick drink.

"What's wrong, mistress?" Nick asked, as Sarah cried next to the lake's tide.

"I have to do a spell that may kill me. Touya doesn't want me too saying that he doesn't want to lose me. I don't want to lose him to that human that hurts so much. Nick, what's wrong me? I normally don't care, but I feel like I don't have to so the spell. I could just kill him, but I hate killing." Sarah said, as she gazed at the lake's shorelines.

"Your in love. That's why you have forgot the original person you were before my fellow Guardian chose you." a new voice came in from the surrounding forest.

Sarah turned around and next to Nick was the Guardian Lantis. She gasped and bowed to the Original Guardian of Fire. "Guardian of Fire, Lantis, why are you here?"

"Dear one, I'm here to help you. But I will give you a clue to my location: _Where the river is hot, look into your heart and wish._ Now, that spell will surely kill you. Call the spirits back from the dead, and they can take you and the human-demon back to the time of lies. Take this," Lantis handed a necklace that had half moon and half sun pendent. "it will protect you even after you find and bring us Guardians together again. Gods of fire, bless you." he told her and kissed the top of her head in a blessing then left from sight in a flame of fire. She then rose and walked into the lake. Nick had seen this done before except it was done by Alexandra. She had connected to a Guardian. When she arose from the water, she was completely dry in a gown that was silver as the moon and the ends were like flames in the colors of fire which was as bright as the sun. Her brown hair was freed from their pins and flowed down her back and part across her shoulders. Her eye shadow was an icy blue with tips of fire red and purple. The gown reached to the ground; and the style was like a dinner date gown and a prom gown. High V-neckline with mid-lower arm with wing-like sleeves that draped down an inch away from her skin. Her eyes were still their calming blue when she said, "Get Touya."

Nick only had to turn around and run to the trail to find Touya waiting as if he knew that Sarah was calming down. He had to know if they were meant to be together. But from the professional look on his face was telling him something happened. But then again, Nick was always professional in his emotions and expressions. But his eyes showed his emotion: fear and worry. "Sarah needs you. She looks weak and tired." his tone perfectly clear of emotion that showed in his eyes.

"What happened, Nick?" Touya asked as he began to follow Nick back to the lake.

"She will explain." he stated simply as they walked.

"Nick, tell me."

"She will explain. She's the one that went through it."

Finally, they arrived at the spot where Sarah stood looking out at the lake. She turned around to face the person she began to trust her fragile heart. Was the feeling about Touya really love like Lantis said it was? Her heart asked.

"I had a feeling you would found me here. Lantis came to me. He told that I could use a different spell." Sarah told him. Her expression was clam and tired, but her eyes showed that she was relieved of the burden of thinking that she might die before she could accomplish her dreams.

Touya seemed to relax a little bit. 'Sarah, I need to know.' He walked up to her and was leaning down when someone tackled him making him fall on top of her. 'Get in the water.'

'No, I'm not leaving you.' Sarah thought back as she gaze up into his eyes liking the feeling of him on her.

'Sarah, please.' he told her sternly.

Sarah pulled the water around her body and into the body of water but not before she saw a glimpse of someone she's hated since eighth grade. Tom McFarland. Seeing the hated expression on her face, Touya grew annoyed of the stranger on his back.

"How dare you kiss my fiancée!" the stranger's voice appeared to have the man's tone to it.

"Your fiancée?" Touya asked, flinging him off his back. "Who are you? How do you know Guardian Sarah?"

"I'm Tom McFarland. She wasn't a guardian of anything, but my heart when I proposed to her. Now, Sarah my dear, come on out of the lake." the man that appeared to be in his mid-twenties called out to the lake. Making Touya mad by the way he called her that, he was getting ready to tackle him down.

"Touya! Let me handle this baka!" Sarah said as she arose from the center of the lake with the surrounding water rose in a threatening way. "Tom, the engagement has been off for four to five years. I have someone else. And he's not liking you right now. So I suggest you leave before he or my friends get here and kill you. Plus your not to be near me at all. Anywhere and not just the States."

When he hesitated, Touya summoned rings of fire surrounding Tom but leaving a space big enough for Sarah to attack. Noticing the hard gaze that Sarah gave him, Tom left but not before sending a glare that said "don't you dare touch her, she's mine" and walked away.

Sarah descended and collapsed on the water's surface. There was ice beneath her to show her heart was cold as ice. Touya used his fire board to get to her. She was cold to the touch.

"Don't die on me." Touya whispered, as he flew her back to her house. Nick agreed to come with him when he went to go see Bronwyn and Alex. "I'm glad that you aren't doing that spell, but your weak as it is. _Don't you dare die on me!_" Nick opened the balcony door to her room to avoid getting killed by Alex and Michael.

"She's alive, just asleep." a male's voice answered Touya. Touya and Nick spun around to see a man who had grayish hair on the sides and bald on top. You could tell he was died even though his feet touched the ground. He glided instead of walked.

"Who are you?" Touya asked, stepping in front of Sarah.

"Someone who was very important to Sarah when she was a child." and with that he was gone.

--

SORRY!! I was yelling at my friends. I have been camping alot this summer. So what do you think?? I wonder who that was? So now you know that four men made Sarah lose her trust in men. You've meet one of them. Who will the other three be? What did Touya want to know? What will Bronwyn and Alex tell Touya, Nick, and Yuki? Find out next chapter. Sneek peek: Someone who has suffered so much pain doesn't deserve to be killed. What will the spell be and how will Sarah and Sakura do? RR please!! I love it when U review my story.


	6. Chapter 6

So We Meet…. Jeremy

"Touya, Nick, Yuki, what we have to tell you, you mustn't repeat anything to anyone including those who know." Alex said as Bronwyn set up the area for the spell. It was getting dark and people would be out to watch the sunset or on dates. Using the crystals that would fire back any magic that's fired in or out of the circle of crystals, Bronwyn was now putting a spell on the crystals to keep sound and sight come from inside and out. The crystals were a gift from Sarah when the belongings to her family were sent to her.

"We will." They echoed each other

"Very well. You mustn't touch Sarah or write any messages to her. She was thirteen to fifteen during the time period of mistrust." Bronwyn explained to them when they got comfy. With a nod form each of them, Bronwyn started to chant something under her breath in old English. Suddenly the scenery changed; instead of Penguin Park, they were looking at a girl that had dirty blonde hair reading a message. Touya must've looked confused by what he say because Bronwyn whispered loud enough to let them hear, "That's Sarah. She was known as Audrey when she was younger. Before the accident."

"Who are you? I want answers and I want them now!" the girl said, as she typed what she said.

Suddenly the scene changed to the same girl again in front of the computer. This time she was crying.

"It's Christmas Eve. She told Tom that she was sick and may have carried cancer. It scared him badly, and they had a major fight." Alex explained.

"She has already been proposed to?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Bronwyn asked in surprise, looking worriedly at Alex.

"He came to the lake where Sarah and I were. We had a fight with him, and Sarah told him that the engagement was off for four to five years." Touya said through gritting teeth, as he gazed at the hurting Sarah.

"Well, she met two other guys through the same way. Andrew, who was eighteen at the time, didn't hurt her like that. But his friend did, and Andrew told her that it would be better if they stopped talking." Alex told them.

"Matt, who was seventeen, started to get serious and asked her out many times. She refused and found out that he did know unlike the clams that he didn't know him. She broke off contact; she had trusted him with something that we don't know about. Then there was Andy. She met him in person; he was LDS, fourteen, and knew her sister and cousin. He moved form Murray to here. They hung out most of the time; he told her he liked her. He lied. He moved away after his mom got a job. He told her he would always like her. As so as he left, he started to hit on girls that she knew." Bronwyn finished just as the scene changed once again to show her, a girl that looked like Bronwyn when she was younger, and a girl lying on a bed clinging to Sarah while crying. "That's me and my little sister, Ally. She absolutely loves Sarah."

"I think that's the night I was there when she had a nightmare." Alex said. Just as he finished saying that, two boys came in. The both of them had auburn hair. The taller one's was a little darker than Alex's much lighter, while the younger one had a darker version of younger version of Alex. "That's me, the tall one. The younger one is Christian, Bronwyn's only and little brother."

"What's the matter, Ally?" younger Alex asked the little girl.

"I-I had a ni-nightmare." Ally cried and clinging harder to Sarah who looked that she didn't mind.

"Ally, do you want me to sing you a song?" younger Sarah asked.

Ally just nodded her head into Sarah's t-shirt.

"Da Da Da Da The smell of your skin lingers on me, now You're probably on your flight back to your hometown I need some shelter of my own protection baby Be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity "I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to do with you It's personal, myself and I We got some straightening out to do And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've gotta get a move on with my life It's time to be a big girl now And big girls don't cry Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry"

Little Ally was fast asleep again by the time the last "Don't cry" was sung. They left the room and went back to the living room to finish studying for their tests.

"Now when is this?" Yuki asked.

"A month after the final adoption papers were sign, so in June of our ninth grade year. Her adoption took a month to finish because of the conflict where her aunt didn't agree to the adoption. Sarah had convinced her aunt that she would still be part of her family, just part of another set of families. She had also changed her name from Audrey to Sarah Fay Lynne Porter. Fay because Ally grew attached to the name Fay from Tsubasa." Bronwyn explained.

"Bronwyn, it's time to return." Alex said looking suddenly sad. Bronwyn, too, looked sad, but she managed to nod. Again she began to mumble something underneath her breath which sounded like old English.

Sarah woke up, remembering everything. It was weeks after the festival; she only sensed an evil presences once during the festival. She had to smile, that dance with Touya was amazing. With a sigh of happiness, she got up and began to prepare for a day of fun. It was now snowing; which meant Christmas was coming up quickly. The Kinomoto's were having a party and asked Sarah to perform. Of course, she accepted this time without Kit's help. She just couldn't refuse, it meant that she could perform different songs.

"I think I will perform "Eternal Snow" after "Every Time We Touch". So I'll with "Dream on Dreamer". Then "First Love", "Angel", "Bleeding Love", and "Survivor". So "Every Time.." and "Eternal Snow" will be the final two." Sarah said to herself as she wrote down the songs for Michael to get together. Tomorrow, she was to go into the make shift studio that Yelan had built for her when she agreed to the job. She knew everyone went out to do some shopping like her and Syaoran, who agreed to go Christmas shopping for everyone with her. So she walked into her master bathroom and turned on the boom box. Looking through the collection of artists, she selected CD of Breaking Benjamin. She directly went for "Simple Design" which was her absolute favorite song to listen to. As the music blasted throughout the tiled room, she began to pull out her hair products, make up, and outfit from the various drawers and closet. Next came the water for her bath.

_I live a chemical life I'm on a mission to try You went insane for a day I'll have to shove it away My only option is gone Smile as they break and they fall You want a simpler life You can't erase what was mine You must be out of your mind! This was a simple design! You fuck it up every time How could you leave me behind It's alright, it's alright 'cause I know what you want But you'll just have to wait If I had it to give I would give it away I'm living it up While I'm falling from grace There's no way, there's no way that I'm running away I'm used to making it worse Made up of four letter words You wanna know what it was Now isolated and gone You fall apart at the seams I'll never know what it means Try not to pull it apart Your aiming straight from the heart You must be out of your mind! This was a simple design! You fuck it up every time How could you leave me behind It's alright, it's alright 'cause I know what you want But you'll just have to wait If I had it to give I would give it away I'm living it up While I'm falling from grace There's no way, there's no way that I'm running away It had to be the worst for me I don't know what to say so let me be And now I find you left me behind I don't know what to say so never mind! You're wrong! It's alright, it's alright 'cause I know what you want But you'll just have to wait If I had it to give I would give it away I'm living it up While I'm falling from grace There's no way, there's no way that I'm running away_

"I guess that I'm ready as I'll ever be." Sarah said to herself as she gazed at her reflection in her full-length mirror. She wore her favorite L.E.I. denim pants. They were her favorite because they had jewels designed into the back pockets. The shirt was a light blue v-neck t-shirt with a dark blue underneath the shirt to keep from revealing. On the corner of the shirt was an angel wolf with a dark sky in the background that wrapped around the bottom portion of the shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and a piece of hair draped down the side of her face. Her make up was a simple crystal light blue to dark blue. She chose her comfy flats that matched with her dark denim pants.

"Sarah, are you ready?" Syaoran asked through the wood.

She tool a relaxing breathe before opening her door. "Ready as I'll ever be." she returned. Syaoran wore his normal green shirt with his jacket draped over his arm. His pants matched hers, long and dark. And his hair was still messy, as all ways.

"What's the matter?"

"It's my first Christmas in a foreign country. Don't get me wrong. I love it here. I've had two different Christmases every year ever since I was adopted and now, I'll have only one."

"Your not alone. I've been nervous about being away from my family on a major holiday."

"Let's do this." Sarah said as Wei handed her the jacket she planned on using. With a smile on her face when she thanked him. She continued on her thought. "Syao," she called him by his nickname that she gave him. "I want to ask you a question about two things?"

"Okay? Shoot."

"If your mother gave you the choice to choose to either stay in Hong Kong or to come back to the United States with me. What would you choose as my first question? Don't worry about hurting my feelings. Just be honest with me, okay?"

"I would choose to live with you. Because you know what and how to cheer me up. You have that authority and motherly tone that reminds me of mother. Your respected by those who aren't your friends. I've noticed that your friends turn to you first for your opinion. You always drop whatever it is whenever someone needs you. You smile a lot. I'm surprised it's not stuck there. And I want to hear you sing more often. Alex told me that you sing as you do the household chores and other things. Your voice is comforting to me." Syaoran explained as they walked the short distance to the Kinomoto's.

"Konnichwa, Touya, Sakura, Yuki." Sarah greeted them.

"Oi, Miss Porter, Mr. Li." Yuki warmly greeted them in return.

"Oi." Sakura, Syaoran, and Touya chorused.

"Let's go." Sarah said as Sakura and Syaoran walked ahead of Yuki, Sarah, and Touya. Syaoran blushing like crazy whenever Sakura smiled. "Have you noticed how Syaoran blushes whenever she smiles?"

"Hai." Touya said getting upset that _gaki _liked his sister.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Sarah asked stopping Touya by a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, I just don't like people liking my sister. In other words, more than a friend."

Sarah laughed lightly. Touya scowled when she stopped. "You remind me of Michael and Alex."

"How?" he asked as they began to walk.

"When I started to get emails form Tom, he asked me to marry him. The first one, he called me by the name I used when I was young along with "Sexy lover". At first, it made me mad. Then when I started to date him, I thought it was _cute_. He must've proposed twenty times before a friend told, no begged along with him, to just accept. So I did. Then I found out that he was seventeen. I didn't believe him at first."

"Didn't you meet him in person?"

"No. We broke up shortly after that. Tiff, the friend that begged for me to marry him, was just about to kill him. After the conversation, he called her and told her that I was yelling at him. So I gave her the conversation between us; she sided with me. I forgave him after that, even though it was two to four days after. Then around Christmas, I told her and other friend that I had a sickness that could carry cancer. Last time I had it, I was lucky. But she told him, and yelled at me. We finally said that it was completely over. We broke contact. It hurt to have the barriers of around my heart be broken then to have my heart broken thousand times over and over. Of course, other guys have came along and broke it again, but it didn't hurt as much as Tom did." a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Hey. He's never going to have you or is going to hurt again. Who's the other person in your life? Yeah, I remember." Touya inquired as he wiped away her tear.

"None, really. I'm sorry. I used your feelings to hopefully get him understand that I was over him. I'm really sorry."

"No problem." Touya stopped as if he saw something.

"What is it?" Sarah asked getting worried. '_Sakura, Syaoran, Yuki, come over quickly!' _Sarah thought with urgent. _'Touya, HE's here!'_

"I know."

"I'm scared."

"Daijoubu. Do you have the pendent?"

"Hai."

"Then you'll be alright. You have me here."

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked when they arrived close enough for them to be heard.

"We'll explain later." Sarah said as she transformed into her and advanced Guardian form. Not the evening gown, it was the battle outfit that Touya dreamt about. Off the shoulder top with a lining of light blue and sweat pants with a over coat matching color lining. In the middle of both coat and top was midnight blue color. On the pants was light blue in the middle and midnight blue as a thin lining. On the over coat was tie and a strip of cloth that draped down the middle of the pants. On the tie was an amethyst color gem. Her shoes were a blue with a gold cluff that matched her cluffs on her pants. "Yuki! Yue!"

Yuki transformed into his other self. Touya was trying to get his sword on when Sarah finished her transformation. She walked over to him to get the strap from the shaking his hands. Her hands were calm as ever, though her body was getting ready for the fight. When she finished doing the strap, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. She didn't need any words of comfort because she pulled them out through their embrace. Syaoran and Sakura, already for the battle, was watching their fellow Guardians. Syaoran was chosen as the Air Guardian's successor.

"Awww. How sweet the fire and water are in love." an evil voice broke through their comforting embrace. The dark figure's face was still unseen. His voice was like a pack of hungry wolves. "Now, Sarah Fay Lynne Porter, second Water Guardian, only daughter of Piper and Leo, you must die before you can chose your successor!" He fired something that looked like a bolt of lightning. The area around them turned pitch black. Sarah's pendant protected both her and Touya from the blast.

"Jeremy, please let me help you! I know who really killed your parents." Sarah shouted at him.

"Yeah, so did I. The Original Guardians killed them. And your going to die in their place." Jeremy returned with more lightning.

'Sakura, Syaoran, Yuki, Touya, can you combine your powers to mine? I can't keep this shield up! Hurry!' Sarah thought to them as fast as she could. She had thrown up a shield beneath and outside the pendant's shield. Syaoran and Yuki were under the shields that Sakura called forth with her staff. Another shield came around Sarah and Touya. As soon as they got to her, they added their magic to hers in order to hold him in place as she did the spell. She thought if she could talked to him that maybe it would distract him.

"If you won't let us help you, then will you let _them_ help you!" Sarah and Sakura shouted. They were the chosen ones to end his pain by the Gods and the Goddesses of each element. They projected an image of his parents. Their bodies began to glow with intense magical aura. The Gods and Goddesses were adding their powers to them.

That broke through to him. "My parents? But their dead?! How could they…? Why would they want me, a demon, back as their son? They did so much good. And I…" his voice trailed off. The ominous dark aura faded only show it showed his features. He looked not even a day after nineteen even though he was thousand years old. He looked much like her cousin Nick. He had dark brown hair matching brown eyes. Instead of Nick's intense amber brown like her father's, Jeremy's were a dark chocolate brown.

Sarah and Sakura walked out of the layered protection into open air. Touya and Syaoran wanted to join the girls, but Yue's arm shot out of nowhere to stop them. He simply thought, 'Their protected by the Goddesses of Water and Earth.' Their aura's faded slightly as the gowns of convergence of the Guardians showed. Sakura's was the same Sarah's, but the style was in a simple Chinese robe. Sarah's lining now had the hints of the Goddesses of Earth, Fire, and Air. Sakura's also had the hints of the Goddesses of Water, Fire, and Air. Her main color was a green, but had a light blue to it. And their eyes were their normal hues of blue and emerald, but still contained their main Gods/Goddesses matching powers in them.

"And you were mourning. You may have felt the anger at our Guardian's." Sakura's Goddess spoke through her.

"But I've almost killed the Elemental Guardian!" he shouted.

"The Water Guardian's have the been know to be the easiest to frighten at times. But Sarah has the been through some tough times too. She has the spirit and kindness to forgive any misdeeds done upon her." Mazu spoke through Sarah. "These Guardians have been by the Gods of Water, Fire, Earth, and Air along with the Goddesses of the Elements. Because of their strong will of heart. Be well assured that they just want to help you gain peace. Protect him, Guardians. Comfort, heal, and love are the best ways to protect a hurting soul."

"Goddess of Water and Earth, why must it be them? Why can't all the Guardians help? Why must it be Sarah and Sakura?" Touya asked.

"Sarah and Sakura have the ability to heal a hurting soul. But they however cannot heal their own souls." Mazu answered his questions with one answer.

"Fair well, my darlings." Goddess of Earth told them. Their aura's left them filling complete.

"Emily and Tyler Jefferies, Please come to us. Here my words, Here my cries. Spirit on the other side, Come to us. I summon thee, Cross now, The Great Divide." Sarah and Sakura said in unison.

Suddenly before them stood a couple that looked like Jeremy. The male, however, was the older version of Jeremy. And the female had a light touch of blonde. Her eyes were a darker blue-green with brown flowing hair with touches of natural blonde highlight. They both wore clothing that they wore when they died.

"We are Emily and Tyler Jefferies, Great One and Guardian." Tyler told Sarah and Sakura.

--

Sorry for the long wait. School has started and I've had writer's blocks on this chapter. I hope you like what you've read so far. Ohhh...so now what.


	7. Chapter 7

"I Just Want to Help You"

"Jeremy talk a hold of my hand when we are ready please. If you let go, you'll be lost in time for centuries. I won't be able to come get you without losing my life." Sarah told him kindly pressing the details.

"Don't think that I'll allow it either." Syaoran, Tyler, and Touya voiced their main cause of worry. They looked at each other after it was said, grinning, or scowling, knowing that Sarah probably do exactly that.

Jeremy raised a brow at Touya's reaction. Instead of moving away, Touya moved next to her. She looked up at him and smiled. He moved his head down and whispered something into her hair. She nodded and turned her attention to her pendant. They both placed a hand on it and closed their eyes. Somewhat connecting to Lantis and mainly connecting to Alexandra. The scenery was back to normal. But as they concentrated on the power, their auras grew so bright that they other had to shield their eyes. Unknown to Touya and Sarah, the group heard music began get too loud enough for them to handle. Syaoran recognized the voice and looked over at Sakura who was still blinded by the brightness of their auras.

"Sakura, listen to the voice. It's Sarah's song!" Syaoran called out to Sakura who allowed her magic to shield her and the others.

"I can hear it. But what are they doing?" Sakura said moving to his side. "I'm worried that they'll be taken back to their pasts with this aura."

"Don't worry, Sakura. We were just combining our auras. Also calling on the two guardians that we follow." Sarah said as her and Touya's aura's brightness dimmed only to a faint glow. Sarah's outfit changed again. She now was in her black battle outfit. She took a deep breath and glanced at the Jeffery family. "I'm ready when you are."

"We are ready." Emily told her. Sakura gave Syaoran and Touya hugs before heading to the clearing preparing by gathering her energy and magic.

"Please be careful." Syaoran said looking at his 'big sister' and friend. She walked toward him her hand glowing a faint blue. In the center was a small necklace of a wolf. "Awww man. Not another one." he said joking.

Sarah smiled. "It's an heirloom from my family. The family that raised me. It's the family animal. You will always be part of me, no matter what. Wherever we maybe, together or apart, we can feel each other's emotions. You may not be able to replace my little brother, Christopher, but you have taken the other half of the void. Thank you." Sarah said placing the pendant around his neck. "Don't cry. It just means that we're family no matter what people say."

"Please me you won't die in there. I find some one I like and they disappear." Touya said gathering her up in his arms. Then more softly and into her hair, "I love you. I never want to lose you. To anyone." He then kissed her hair when she clung to him. He could feel wet water on his shirt. '_Why are you crying?_' he thought through their connection.

'_Because there are things you don't know about me. Touya, I…. I'm the heir to the Charmed legacy. My parents are Leo and Piper Halliwell._' Sarah thought back.

"Wh-We'll talk about this later." Touya told her aloud. She then joined Sakura and the Jeffery family. With both Sakura's and Sarah's magic, they disappeared in a rush of magic.

But before they could leave, Syaoran thought to Sakura, 'I really like you. More than a friend.' After that the loved ones of the male guardians were gone, lost in the past.

"She told you, didn't she?" Syaoran asked. He knew about Sarah's past. He had insisted that he knew about her past and family. She told him about her legacy and growing up lifestyle.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Touya asked actually seemed kind and curious.

"I told her and my mother that I won't go anywhere with someone that is secretive and other things. My mother already knew." Syaoran explained sitting down. Touya sat next to him. "I really like your sister, Touya."

"I know. Just don't hurt her. She doesn't need someone ruining her precious heart. Syaoran, why now did she tell me?" Touya sounded miserable by this new declaration.

"I really don't know why now. You may have brought it out of her."

"Alex, relax!" a voice yelled. It was coming from the south end of the park. Five shadowy figures were running toward them.

"Sounds like Bronwyn." Syaoran commented as the figures began to become more clearer. Alex was in the front with Bronwyn, Kit, Taylor, and Michael close behind.

"Where is my sister?! Touya, if she is dead, your dead. Now where is my sister?!" Alex shouted when he reached Syaoran and Touya who were now standing.

"She and Sakura are in the past." Touya answered looking at them with sullen eyes. He knew something.

"What happened?" Kit asked.

"Ah…..you know, don't you." Taylor stated the fact that sounded like a question instead.

"Know what?" Michael, Bronwyn, Alex, Kit asked, looking between their friend and Sarah's lover.

"You know about her lineage. You know about her parents." Kero stated. Kero decided that he wanted to go Bronwyn and the group shopping.

"Yeah, she told me before she left. Why now?" Touya said sitting back down again. He looked so sad and confused.

"Touya," Bronwyn sounded seriously sincere. "We're leaving as soon as school ends. You brought her out of her hatred toward other men. We thank you for that, but we are to protect her if she likes it or not."

"I'm really sorry." Alex now sounded concern instead of angry. They sat down with them and talked about everything back in America. Touya and Syaoran learned about Sarah's two rotties and calico cat. Michael and Yuki, who transformed back, were talking about setting up an account in order to keep track of each other. An hour passed when a light particles appeared in the clearing where Sarah and Sakura left. When the light dimmed to show Sarah and Sakura in their normal clothes, they were seriously weak. Touya and Syaoran reached them before the ground did and hugged them to their chest.

"Touya, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't want the prophesy to rule my life. But in order to fully fill the void that would haunt our souls, I had to tell you. Touya, I…….." Sarah explain but was cut off.

"Shh… I know. But what happened to you in the past with _HIM _is behind us, okay?" Touya soothed her as he clung to her.

"Well done, my dear." a familiar voice said from behind the group. Sarah let go of Touya and looked behind him and the group. Touya followed her eyes and places himself between the stranger and Sarah.

"You again? Who are you?" Touya yelled.

"Is it? It can't be? Uncle Steve!" Sarah screamed happily toward her deceased uncle.

"Yes, sweetheart. Do you still wear my necklace?" Uncle Steve laughed as his spoiled niece ran toward him.

"Of course, my necklace never leaves my neck." She reached under the Guardian necklace to reveal a gold chain with a clear locket but inside was fragments of gold pieces. It was very beautiful against her semi-pale skin. He opened his arms for an embrace and she took the chance. He lifted her up and spun her around like he use to do when she was little. As she came down, she wrapped her arms around his neck. His muscular arms wrapped around her thin waist as they gave each other a massive bear hug. When they let go of each other, he kissed her hair as she smiled. "Uncle Steve these are my friends." she said waving her hand around the group. "There's Michael, Alex, Bronwyn, Kit, Taylor, Sakura, Syaoran, Yuki or Yue, and …."

"Touya." he finished. Everyone including Sarah was surprised. "Did you forget that I've been by your side every step that you took? Of course I would know who your friends are. "

"Hello, Mr. Morgan. Sarah has told us about you. You were her first best friend, you fed her ice cream when she was younger." Michael said with a smile and outstretched hand which Steve shook.

Sarah remembered something Touya said. "Touya, why did you say "you again" when my uncle came? Have you seen him before?"

"Yes, that day that _Tom_ came, your uncle showed up and said that you were just tired." Touya said evenly.

"Oh." Sarah was speechless.

"My dear, I must return to my mother and father, but we just want you to know that Heaven will be peaceful now the Jeremy home." Steve said. "Don't worry; I'll never leave you alone to fend for yourself, ever."

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she said, "Goodbye, Uncle Steve. Tell everyone that I miss them and love them all." They embraced again before letting go. Touya, somehow made it behind her, pulled her into his arms after his energy sparks faded away. His arms felt tight around her as she cried into his shirt. They felt every one close their minds so that they could have some privacy.

'_Why now? Why did you tell me that your heiress to the Charmed Legacy?_' Touya silently asked.

'_Because after this battle, which Kit foresaw, that we would have to leave. After the school year ends, I must returned home. The reason why I didn't tell was because when I received all my family's things, I made sure that no one except my friends, knew about my parents or life. Think of all the people that just want attention from other people that can give them what they wanted, I would be used._' Sarah explained silently.

'_Why must you leave?_'

'_My job and life in the United States is calling. I must go back to my homeland. I'm sorry, Touya, I must._' Sarah said, touching his face tenderly. '_I truly am._'

"Come Sarah. I have a song that I'll like you to look at. But we'll need Touya's help. It's a duet." Michael said. Sarah withdrew her hand and looked curiously at him. Elegant eyebrow raised, lips firmly set in one side smile; she looked like an angel that was very curious about what her friend had in mind.

Even after begging for the song, Michael took them to the studio. The electronics room was simple with soft chairs and loads of dials and buttons. Michael and Alex sat down on the chairs in front of the sound recording equipment, because they knew the equipment and seriously couldn't sing. Taylor unlocked the sound proof room where Sarah could record her songs. In that room there was couches and mikes. In front of the mikes were music stand and a window. Sarah and Touya took their seats on stools behind two of the music stands.

Alex's voice came through as the girls except Sakura and Syaoran, who stayed outside the booth with Michael and Alex, sat down. "Are you ready?"

Sarah nodded as a song came on, "Honey Honey" from Mamma Mia the movie. Sarah started when she was cued.

"_Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey honey Honey honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honey I've heard about him before I wanted to know some more And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine Oh, he makes me dizzy_ "_Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honey Honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey honey The way that you kiss good night._" Sarah girls chimed in. "_Way that you kiss me goodnight._" "_The way that you hold me tight._" Sarah sang. "_Way that you're holding me tight._" the girls echoed in a song-like tone. "_I feel like I wanna sing._" Sarah sang. "_When you do your... thing. Honey honey, how you thrill me, a-ha, honey honey Honey honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honey._" Sarah and the girls sang together. "_I'd heard about you before I wanted to know some more And now I'm about to see What you mean to me._" Sarah finished.

"Good job, girls." Michael said. "Now lets do "Lay all your love on me" next."

Sarah nodded as she, the girls, and Touya changed the pages. The music started and so did Touya.

"_I wasn't jealous before we met Now every man that I see is a potential threat And I'm possessive, it isn't nice You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice But now it isn't true Now everything is new And all I've learned Has overturned I beg of you._" Touya sweetly sang.

"_Don't go wasting your emotion Lay all your love on me_ "_It was like shooting a sitting duck A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck I still don't know what you've done with me A grown-up woman should never fall so easily I feel a kind of fear When I don't have you near Unsatisfied I skip my pride I beg you dear._" Sarah sung with such devotion and love.

"_Don't go wasting your emotion Lay all your love on me." _Touya sang with the same devotion as Sarah.

"_Don't go sharing your devotion Lay all your love on me._" the girls sang.

"_I've had a few little love affairs They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce._" Sarah sang sweet and real.

"_I used to think that was sensible It makes the truth even more incomprehensible._" Touya sang almost after her.

"_'Cause everything is new And everything is you And all I've learned Has overturned What can I do?_" Sarah sang smiling, enjoying the words.

"_Don't go wasting your emotion Lay all your love on me Don't go sharing your devotion Lay all your love on me._" Touya and the girls sang in harmony. "_Don't go wasting your emotion Lay all your love on me Don't go sharing your devotion Lay all your love on me._" the girls sang. Touya stood and waked over to Sarah who was standing as well and smiled.

'_May I?_' he thought to her.

'_You may._' she answered smiling.

Touya's face began to descend to hers. After what seemed like a century, their lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his went around her back. All they could hear was the girls gasping.

* * *

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I've been really distracted. School, guy, friends, other stories, all distracting. Well, hope you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note

I'm going to be deleting this story due to lack of ideas. If anyone wants to take over… just pm me and I'll gladly give you everything that you will need.. :D


End file.
